He's having a Baby
by Neuropsych
Summary: (COMPLETE) Nothing sweeter than the patter of little feet... A JackJaffer Campers! Story (Rated for posible language, just because it slips out sometimes)
1. 01

Author's Note: This story isn't going to be all that long – probably – but it's pretty much for fun anyways, so it doesn't have to be all that long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 or anyone in it, but I do own Jaffer, Monica and anyone else I make up as I go along.

.........................  
  
"So, how is he, Doc?"  
  
Monica smiled, shaking her head as she ran a final hand along Jaffer's black hide, caressing the lab lovingly. Jaffer's yearly exams were always just a formality, and she knew it – although Jack always took them very seriously.  
  
"He's in perfect health – as always."  
  
Jack preened. Jaffer's health was his responsibility, and O'Neill was proud of his black lab. Monica knew it, too, and she smiled. He had every right to be. Jaffer was as perfect a specimen of a lab as Monica had ever seen. Which made her bring up her next topic.  
  
"Hey, Jack?"  
  
He turned his attention from one of her examination tools that he'd picked up while she'd been checking Jaffer and had been fiddling with, trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about breeding Jaffer?"  
  
"Well, he's not _really_ my type, Monica." Jack drawled. "He's a little short, and I definitely like my partners to be a bit less hairy."  
  
Monica smiled, shaking her head, and reached over to take the diagnostic tool away from him. It was an expensive little item, and she didn't want to replace it if he broke it.  
  
"Breeding him, Jack. Not breeding _with_ him. Smart ass."  
  
"I hadn't really considered it," Jack replied, honestly." Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have a friend who has the sweetest black lab bitch you'll ever see, and she was asking me about finding a good, well-papered lab to breed her to. Jaffer would be perfect."  
  
"Jaffer's quite a bit bigger than the breed standard, though, right?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't Jack be a better choice, since he's closer to regulation size?" Not that he was really against the idea, because he _wasn't_. It rather appealed to him that there might be a bunch of little Jaffers running around some day.  
  
"Jaffer's a sweetheart," Monica said. "You really should consider it, Jack. The size probably won't breed through – although if it does, then it does. I'd love to see you propagate Jaffer's good nature."  
  
"This person is a friend of yours?"  
  
"We went to college together," Monica confirmed, smiling.  
  
"She'd take good care of the puppies?"  
  
"She's a vet, Jack." Monica said. "She loves animals, and dogs in particular. She'd do anything to find a good dog to match up with hers, and she hasn't found the perfect one, yet. There's a considerable breeding fee that she'd be willing to pay."  
  
Jack scowled, running his hand along Jaffer's silky fur. He didn't care about a breeding fee. Monica knew this, too. But she wasn't finished. "The other option of payment could be you get first pick of the litter."  
  
"One of the puppies?" He looked at her.  
  
"The first choice."  
  
_That_ appealed to him, she could tell. She watched as Jack ran his hand along Jaffer's nose, the black lab watching him just as cheerfully, enjoying the attention.  
  
"What would we have to do?" He asked. "I'm not going to leave him with a stranger."  
  
"Why don't I have you meet my friend? We'll figure out something. There's not much to it. We get the dogs alone for a while and let nature take its course. But it would be better if there was a block of time – usually a couple of days – for maximum chance at the result. Let them get to know each other, so to speak. Which means someone would have to leave their dog with the other. Let me talk to my friend. Maybe we could meet at your house this weekend?"  
  
He shrugged. It wasn't as if he didn't owe Monica anything she asked. She'd saved Jaffer's furry butt more than once, and if this was something she wanted, then Jack was willing to meet her friend.  
  
"Why not? How about Saturday? I don't have anything going on I can't postpone."  
  
"Two O'clock?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Monica smiled, and slapped Jaffer's shoulder.  
  
"We'll see you then." She said. "You'd better get him back to the base so he can keep guarding those radar things."  
  
Jack grinned, and gestured for Jaffer to jump off the table he'd been stretched out on. The black lab hopped down, easily, and headed for the door with Jack.  
  
"Thanks, Monica."  
  
"You're welcome, Jack. Tell Sam I said hello."  
  
"I will."  
  
................  
  
"_Baby_ Jaffers?"  
  
Daniel's voice was filled with consternation, mostly, as he looked around his office. There were a lot of things clustered on his shelves – even more than there had been when _Jaffer_ was a puppy. Daniel remembered very well what it'd been like when Jaffer was a puppy, and he'd lost count of how many times he'd waited to get something back after the black lab had eaten it. Some hadn't been returned, either. The mere thought of a half dozen more just like Jaffer had been running around the base unchecked was a scary one.  
  
"Monica has a friend who wants her lab to have the best. Apparently, Jaffer's right up there."  
  
Yeah. Daniel could believe that. He knew all there was to know about Jaffer's bloodlines – although Jack hadn't been the one to tell him, Andrew had. A long time ago.  
  
"So are you going to do it?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"You know what I mean." Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
"I told Monica I'd meet her friend. I won't leave Jaffer with a stranger – he probably wouldn't let me, anyways – but if we can figure out a way around that, then I don't see why not." Jack leaned forward, grinning. "I'd get first pick of the litter."  
  
"One of the puppies?"  
  
Jack nodded, looking about as enthused as Daniel had ever seen him looking.  
  
"You already have a dog, Jack. What makes you think you need two?"  
  
"Not for me, Daniel," Jack said, frowning. He would _never_ have another dog. He'd already given his heart to Jaffer, and there wasn't room there for another dog. Lab or otherwise. "I've got someone else in mind."


	2. 02

There was a knock on the door at almost exactly 2 PM. Jaffer rushed to the door, his tail wagging idly, which told Jack that he didn't know everyone on the other side of the door, but that it was interesting, whoever it was. It never ceased to amaze Jack how well he could read Jaffer's body language. It was a rare thing when he couldn't figure out what the black lab was telling him.  
  
He opened the door, and smiled when he saw Monica on the other side. Jaffer's vet was standing next to another woman, a small, pretty Hispanic woman who was looking just a little nervous. The woman was holding a leash, and on the other end was a black lab, who looked up cheerfully when the front door opened, her tail wagging, idly.  
  
"Jack," Monica smiled, and gestured to her friend. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Marissa. Marissa, this is my friend, Jack."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack." Marissa told him, holding out her hand. Jack took it, and smiled.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," he said to her. "Come in, please."  
  
It was a fairly cold day – even for spring in Colorado, and he didn't want to leave them on the front porch for long.  
  
Jaffer had been very polite while he was waiting to see who was at the door. The black lab never jumped on people by way of greeting, and he knew that Jack preferred for him to stay back from the door when it was opened – mainly because Jack had always worried Jaffer would rush out the door and get hit by a car or something equally awful when he was a puppy. As a result, he was standing there, waiting to greet the newcomers when they walked through the door.  
  
Marissa noticed him immediately, and gave a startled double-take.  
  
"Oh, he's _gorgeous_."  
  
Jack couldn't help but puff up just a little.  
  
"This is Jaffer."  
  
The black lab with Marissa had walked over to sniff noses with Jaffer, who was just as eager to meet her. The three people watched as the two dogs introduced themselves.  
  
"This is Abby," Marissa said, reaching down and unsnapping the leash. Monica had told her that Jack had long since dog-proofed his house, so there was no reason to keep Abby on her leash.  
  
"She's beautiful." Jack said, crouching down to get a better look at her. Of course, Jaffer was blocking the view with his big butt, but that was easily fixed. "Jaffer, move so I can see, too, little man."  
  
The big black lab did what he was told, and came over to stand next to Jack, who put a hand out to Abby, inviting her to come over and say hello. Which she did more than willingly. As she sniffed his hand, Jack admired her lines. She really was beautifully proportioned. Not as big as Jaffer – but no lab Jack had ever seen was – she was sturdy and delicate at the same time, and her black coat was just as silky and shiny as Jaffer's.  
  
While Jack watched Abby, Marissa watched Jaffer, and Monica could tell her friend was just as impressed by Jaffer as Jack was by Abby. She knew she would be, though. Jaffer was huge, yes, but he was also a gentle dog, with a heart of gold, and he was so well trained that he responded well to anything Jack said. Which made him seem almost human sometimes.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" Jack offered, standing up and looking at the two women.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee, Jack." Monica could smell it brewing, and it was just the thing for such a chilly day.  
  
"Me, too, please."  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable," he told them. "I'll be right back." He pointed to the living room, and headed for the kitchen, followed by Jaffer and Abby. Jaffer because he _never_ missed a trip to the kitchen, and Abby because she was curious who this guy was and where he was going.  
  
"He has a lovely home," Marissa said to Monica, looking around. Monica nodded. She'd been to Jack's several times.  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"He's not married?"  
  
"No, but he's engaged."  
  
"He's good with his dog."  
  
"Jaffer is Jack's pride and joy, Marissa." Monica said, smiling. "Come here."  
  
She led her friend over to the Wall, and Marissa couldn't help the surprised expression on her face. The Wall was Jack's shrine to Jaffer – more or less. Pictures of the black lab from the day he was born all the way to the present, and every collar and leash he'd ever owned. Including the chewed up ones.  
  
"Oh, my."  
  
"He dotes on that dog. Even more than you do on Abby."  
  
Obviously. She smiled and started looking at the pictures, trying to get a sense of what kind of man he was and liking what she'd seen so far. Any man who loved his dog this much was all right in Marissa's book.  
  
..................  
  
"Are you hungry, little girl?" Jack asked the smaller lab, who was sitting next to Jaffer in the kitchen, watching as Jack fished cups out of the cupboard and filled them with coffee.  
  
Abby's tail wagged as she realized he was addressing her, and Jack smiled. Her eyes were just as cheerful and happy as Jaffer's were.  
  
"Hey, Marissa?" Jack called from the kitchen. "Is it okay for Abby to have a snack?"  
  
Marissa couldn't take her eyes off the pictures on the wall, but she did nod.  
  
"Sure, Jack."  
  
He smiled again. "Hear that? You can have a snack."  
  
He opened the snack drawer and pulled out a bag of bacon treats, and set it on the tray with the cups of coffee, but opened it and tossed Jaffer a treat. The black lab caught it and gobbled it down, and watched as Jack handed Abby one as well. She took it from his hand carefully, but it vanished just as quickly once her teeth had cleared his fingers. Obviously she was well-trained, too. Which was good, because Jack liked his fingers.  
  
He picked up the tray, and carried it into the living room, followed by Jaffer, who was careful not to get in the way, and Abby, who went over to Marissa. He wasn't really surprised to see the two women were by the Wall. Everyone went to the Wall when they were looking around Jack's house. That was the whole point of having it, right?  
  
"What do you do for a living, Jack?" Marissa asked, coming over to the sofa and sitting down as Jack set the tray on the coffee table.  
  
"I'm in the Air Force."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Jack's a Colonel, Marissa. He's in charge of long range space telemetry, or something like that, right Jack?"  
  
O'Neill smiled. "Something like that, yeah."  
  
"Do you leave Jaffer alone when you go to work?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Nah, he goes with me. We have kennels at the base, but usually he just hangs out with me unless the guys have a new trick they want to teach him."  
  
"Does he know a lot?"  
  
Jack grinned. "He's the smartest dog in the world." 


	3. 03

Of course, you couldn't _really_ make a statement like that without backing it up. Monica smiled, and suggested Jack prove just how smart Jaffer was. Not that the black lab was auditioning for the right to father Abby's puppies, but Monica loved how well trained Jaffer was, and she knew the big lab was better trained than any other dog she'd ever met. And that included Abby, who Monica had seen many times. It would be fun to see Marissa's reaction.  
  
Jack shrugged, always more than willing to show off Jaffer's bag of tricks to an appreciative audience. He didn't have him do them all – there were an awful lot – but he ran him through a lot of fetching and other indoor ones, including sending Jaffer to the kitchen for a variety of things, all of which the lab brought back. Not surprisingly, Marissa was impressed, and she made no effort to hide it.  
  
"He's a regular doggie genius, isn't he?" She asked, rubbing Jaffer's ears when the lab brought her a soda out of the fridge.  
  
"He's right up there, alright," Jack agreed. "Of course, his brother Jack is just as smart."  
  
"His brother's name is _Jack_?" Marissa smiled, and rubbed Abby's ears when the smaller lab came over for some attention as well.  
  
"My friend Murray thought it'd be funny to name his dog after me. Jack's not as big as Jaffer, and he's a yellow lab, but he's just as sharp as Jaffer, here."  
  
"Where did you come up with the name _Jaffer_?" Marissa asked. "I've never heard anything like it before."  
  
"It's just a name." He lied, smiling when Jaffer jumped up beside him, taking the rest of the couch. "I'm not all that good at naming things, but I wanted to be a little more creative than Blackie, or Rex."  
  
"Tell me something, Jack..." Marissa said, leaning forward, slightly, her hand protectively on Abby's shoulder. "Do you like _all_ dogs? Or just Jaffer?"  
  
Wondering what that meant, Jack shrugged. "Dogs are great, Marissa. _My_ dog in particular, but all dogs."  
  
"If Abby were to stay with you for a couple of days, would you take care of her? Monica says that she doesn't think Jaffer would be very obedient for me if we tried to have him staying at my place, so if I want Abby to have Jaffer's puppies, apparently I'm going to need to leave her with you..."  
  
Monica had actually told her there was no way in hell that Jaffer would do _anything_ Marissa or her husband tried to tell him to do. He was a good dog, but was only good for Jack. Everyone else was merely in the way.  
  
"Nothing would happen to her, Marissa," Jack said, confidently. "I'd never let her get hurt here." Jack was thinking that the idea of Jaffer having puppies was getting better and better. Especially now that he'd seen Abby. She was a perfect match for his dog.  
  
"You couldn't leave her alone..."  
  
"I wouldn't. If I had to go anywhere, she'd come with us."  
  
"Does this mean the two of you are considering this?" Monica asked, smiling.  
  
"Monica says you'd want pick of the litter as payment?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I'd love to have one of Jaffer's puppies, yes."  
  
"For yourself?"  
  
He shook his head. "I have someone in mind, though. The puppy would be in very good hands."  
  
Monica wondered whom Jack had in mind. Sam was her first bet. Maybe as a wedding present? She'd have to remember to ask him later.  
  
"First choice of the litter it is, then." Marissa said, making up her mind, instantly. Jaffer was a good looking, well trained and well-behaved dog. Perfect for her Abby. Besides, Marissa had seen Jaffer's breeding lines in a copy of Jaffer's registration papers that Monica kept on file in her office. Jaffer's lines were better than Abby's, and Marissa hadn't thought that was possible. He came from a line of champions – hunters and show dogs – and Marissa's Abby came from just as impressive a line. They were a perfect match.  
  
"We're pretty sure she'll be coming into heat in a few days, Jack," Monica said, smiling. This as going to be great. She couldn't wait for the puppies. "When that happens, we'll bring her over to stay a couple days. You'll need to make sure Jaffer's the only male dog that gets close to her, though."  
  
Which meant Jack wasn't allowed over for those days.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"If you need to go to the base, it'd be better if you left them here, with someone watching them."  
  
_That_ wasn't going to happen, since Jack never left Jaffer home alone. Too many things could be chewed up in his absence. He had a better idea, anyways.  
  
"If you give me enough notice, I'll take a couple days off." He had a ton of leave coming, anyways; he'd just never had a reason to take it. All his vacation time was from injuries – and those weren't counted against his regular leave. "That way I can stay close."  
  
This satisfied Marissa, who nodded, pleased. "I'll be able to tell a day or so in advance. We're certain it'll be sometime this week. If it's okay, I'll get your number from Monica and call you the day before we bring her over. Then my husband can meet you, too."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Why don't you show Marissa the rest of the house, Jack?" Monica suggested. "Let her see for herself how doggie-proof it is, and let her see your back yard." It would also give Abby a chance to see the house, too, and get accustomed to it. If she weren't comfortable there, she wouldn't have a thing to do with Jaffer, after all. And that wouldn't be good.  
  
He nodded, and stood up; glad he'd made the bed and picked up his underwear off the bathroom floor that morning.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
Marissa agreed, and for the next half hour she and Jack wandered through his house, with Abby poking her head into cupboards and under Jack's bed, then running the length of his back yard, already playing with Jaffer, who was loping beside her sounding like a freight train. By the time she'd finished her tour, Marissa was satisfied. Jack's house was safe for her baby, as Monica had told her it would be. After all, Monica had been the first person to help Jack puppy-proof his house when Jaffer had been tiny enough that he got into everything. This was going to be perfect. 


	4. 04

Author's Note: Teal'c and Jack named their dogs after each other: Teal'c's yellow lab is named Jack, and Jack's black lab was named Jaffer, which is a play on the word Jaffa. He didn't name him Teal'c, because that's too weird lol. (Completely off the subject: Jaffer was almost the name of Colonel Mitchell's symbiote, but I decided on Talon, instead, and named Jack's dog Jaffer)  
  
..............  
  
The call came on Wednesday. Jack was in Daniel's office, just hanging out because it was more interesting to annoy Daniel than it was to work on paper work, when Daniel's phone rang. He picked it up, and handed it immediately to Jack, who was sitting on the edge of Daniel's desk.  
  
"It's for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I'm not your secretary, Jack."  
  
"Fine." O'Neill took the phone, and picked up Daniel's coffee cup, taking a sip. Daniel's office was always so dusty. No wonder the guy had allergies.  
  
Daniel scowled, but Jack didn't notice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He sat up straighter, recognizing the voice immediately. "Marissa?"  
  
"Yes. Abby's gone into season. Would it be all right if we were to bring her over tomorrow?"  
  
Jack looked over at the calendar on Daniel's desk, saw that it was nowhere near the right date and looked at his watch. Wednesday.  
  
"Sure. Or tonight, whichever is best for you."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" He smiled. "I'd love the house guest." Especially since the houseguest was going to eventually be presenting him what was going to be the best present ever.  
  
"What time will you be home?"  
  
"Come by any time after 6."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Marissa, I'll see you then." He hung up the phone looking about as excited as Daniel could remember seeing him.  
  
"Abby's coming?"  
  
"That she is. Come on, little man, we've got some preparing to do." Jack grinned and hopped off the desk, heading for the door. Jaffer, who'd been flopped on the floor near one of Daniel's dusty shelves scrambled to his feet and followed him, catching up easily and ambling down the corridor with his Jack.  
  
Five minutes later the two of them were in Hammond's office, and Jack was telling the General he was ready to take the leave time he'd asked for. Since Jack had been warned that Abby would probably be at his house sometime that week, he'd went to Hammond the very next day – to his house, since it was a Sunday – and had told him what was going on. While Hammond didn't really care all that much about Jaffer's love life, and wasn't thrilled about the idea of a half dozen baby Jaffers running around the SGC – wasn't that a scary thought? – he couldn't deny that Jack looked fairly excited about the whole thing, and... well, Jack in a great mood was a lot better than Jack in a shitty mood.  
  
"Your leave papers are approved, Colonel," Hammond told him, pulling them out and dating them to the appropriate date. "I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Hammond waved him out of his office, and shook his head. It was definitely going to be quiet with those two gone for the rest of the week. But nice that they could be gone without Hammond worrying about their health.  
  
Jack headed to Sam's lab, and peeked in, checking to make sure she wasn't in the middle of doing anything that required lots of concentration. She was looking into a microscope. He knocked lightly, and walked into the room, preceded by Jaffer, who didn't care if Sam needed concentration or not. _He_ just wanted petted.  
  
She looked up at the knock, just in time to feel Jaffer's nose bump into her hip.  
  
"Hey, Jaffer," She rubbed his ears, lightly, and gave Jack a warm smile. "What are you two out doing?" Which translated into 'what kind of trouble are you two out causing?'.  
  
"Marissa just called," Jack said, smiling. "She's bringing Abby over tonight."  
  
Sam's smile broadened. She knew how excited Jack was about this, even though he was keeping to himself exactly what he planned on doing with the puppy he'd been promised.  
  
"That's wonderful news." She said, reaching her hand out and taking his. "Can I come over and meet her?"  
  
"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"They're bringing her over after 6. I'm not sure beyond that."  
  
"Are you on leave, then?" She knew about his plans to stay home with the two labs the entire time Abby was there, and had to admit it was definitely a good idea. Most of the dogs on the base were male, and she could see a huge fight brewing if a female in heat were brought into their midst.  
  
"As of just a few minutes ago." He confirmed.  
  
"Dinner at your house tonight?"  
  
"That'd be great, Sam. Depending on when they come, and if they want to stay, I'll cook. If they don't stick around, we'll have something easy." Which meant they'd call and order something.  
  
"Sounds fine." Sam couldn't wait to meet these people, and she was really looking forward to seeing Abby, who sounded like a wonderful dog. Of course, Jack was biased already, so she'd have to wait and see for herself. She smiled, because she almost felt like a mother who was going to meet her son's girlfriend for the first time. "Are you going home?"  
  
He nodded. "Much as I'd love to stay and help you... do whatever it is you're doing... I'm going to go make sure the house is cleaned."  
  
"Your house looks fine, Jack." God, he was almost nervous. She smiled, wondering if he felt like the father meeting the son's girlfriend. "Drive safe, okay?"  
  
He nodded, and glanced at the open door and took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." She watched as he turned, followed closely by Jaffer, and when he was completely out of sight she turned back to her microscope, still smiling. This was going to be so much fun. 


	5. 05

_Author's Note: Just for the record, Jaffer is a normal black lab. his puppies aren't going to be Ancient hybrids or anything like that. The part of him that was introduced in_ True Sight _has nothing to do with his genetic makeup. Sorry guys! No ultra smart Jaffer babies._

...................

They didn't stay for dinner. Marissa and her husband showed up at exactly 6 PM with Abby on her leash once more and Marissa's husband staggering under a pile of supplies for Abby – just in case she needed something that Jack didn't have. O'Neill had jumped forward as soon as he'd opened the door and taken off the top layer of stuff before the poor guy could drop the load, and motioned them all to come in with his chin, since his hands were now full.  
  
"Jack, this is my husband Oliver."  
  
Jack set his armful of stuff down on the dining room table and motioned for Oliver to do the same. Where Marissa was small and Hispanic, Oliver was a large man, with a slightly Mediterranean complexion and a ready smile. He held out his hand to Jack as soon as they were empty.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Oliver looked down at Jaffer, who was busy sniffing noses and butts with Abby.  
  
'That must be Jaffer." He said. "Good looking dog. What are you feeding him?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Pretty much whatever he wants."  
  
Jaffer turned his head just then, his tail wagging and Jack had that much warning before Sam came through the door, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized. "I couldn't get out of the lab-"  
  
Jack interrupted her with a smile and an arm around her waist as he guided her into the dining room, where Marissa was sorting through Abby's copious supplies. Jaffer had rushed over to greet Sam as well, followed by Abby, who was always willing to meet a stranger and make friends. Yeah. She was a lab all right.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sam." He told her. "They just got here. Marissa? Oliver? This is Sam, my fiancé." God, didn't he just love introducing her like _that_?  
  
There were handshakes and smiles all around, and then Sam knelt down beside Jack, holding her hand out to Abby, who came over, flanked by Jaffer, who was always ready to get some loving from Sam. If not for the fact that she was braced against Jack's leg the two labs would have bowled her over, but Carter was experienced with dogs by now. Especially big and enthusiastic dogs. She was swarmed under, but didn't fall.  
  
"This must be Abby." Sam said, caressing the ears that were just as soft as Jaffer's. "She's beautiful."  
  
Well, Oliver and Marissa liked Sam already. No better way to make friends than to compliment your pride and joy. And Abby obviously liked Sam, who was lavish with her petting both to Jaffer and to Abby, making sure neither felt slighted. If Abby liked her, they could like her.  
  
"We brought some things for her, Jack," Marissa said, unnecessarily, sorting through the pile once more. Jack could tell she didn't like leaving her baby with someone else – and he understood completely. "A blanket for her to sleep on, her extra leash, extra dog food – wet and dry – some treats in case you run out, her coat in case it rains, her brush, her..." the list went on and on and Jack showed far more patience than Sam would have expected from him as he listened to it, taking each item and assuring her that her baby would want for nothing while she was staying with him.  
  
When the last item was handed over, Marissa knelt down next to Abby while Oliver handed Jack a paper with a list of phone numbers.  
  
"If you need anything, or she needs anything, please call us immediately."  
  
Jack looked at the list. There was the home phone number, Marissa's cell phone, Oliver's cell phone, Marissa's clinic number, Oliver's work number. He recognized Monica's clinic and home phone number on the list as well. Obviously, they would be easy to get hold of.  
  
"You be a good girl," Marissa said to Abby, who was being made much of. Jaffer, of course, wouldn't allow someone else to get attention in his house without getting some of his own, and the big dog stuck his nose into Marissa's arms as well. She laughed, and hugged him tightly. "You, too, Jaffer!"  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Jack asked Oliver, who had noticed the Wall and was admiring the pictures on it.  
  
He shook his head, "We can't. Marissa's got a surgery scheduled for this evening, and I'm going to be the taxi driver."  
  
"What kind of surgery?" Sam asked, concerned.  
  
Marissa smiled. "I'm _doing_ the surgery, not having it done."  
  
"She's a vet, Sam," Jack said, wondering how he'd forgotten to mention something like that in all the talking he'd done about Marissa and Abby that week.  
  
"I'm recasting a broken leg on a dog that was struck by a car," Marissa said, standing up and giving both labs one final pat. "If I do it right, he'll have full mobility."  
  
Yeah, that was important enough to miss dinner over, so Jack didn't try to convince them to stay. He assured Marissa and Oliver over and over that he'd call them if Abby needed anything, and he'd call if he caught the two dogs doing their thing – although he wasn't sure if he _really_ wanted to spy on them, being one who really preferred to keep his nose out of the love life of others. Most of the time.  
  
Marissa dragged Oliver away from the Wall, and the two left, leaving Abby on the wrong side of the door, and the smaller black lab stared in disbelief as she was left behind.  
  
"It's all right, little girl," Jack said, softly, reaching down and stroking her ears gently. He'd noticed the look, of course, and was quick to reassure. "They'll be back for you in a couple days."  
  
Abby turned her brown eyes on him, and Jack felt his heart turn into goo. She sure was a pretty little thing. Ignoring his complaining knees, he squatted down, bracing himself against the door so he wouldn't be tipped over, and he wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her while Jaffer snuggled close, too, wanting his share of attention. Sam smiled to see Jack so buried, and she petted Jaffer.  
  
"Why don't we take them out back and distract her with a game of fetch?" She suggested.  
  
It was a good idea, and Jack agreed instantly. Giving the small lab another pat on the head, he stood up and fished through the pile of supplies until he found her a ball. A well chewed up but sturdy ball that was perfect for fetching.  
  
"Let's go, you two." He brandished the ball, and Abby's sad eyes lit up immediately. She loved playing with the ball! Jaffer sprang for the door, and Sam opened it before he could crash into it. The big lab headed outside, with Abby hot on his tail, and Jack smiled at Sam, putting one arm around her as they walked out onto the deck and down the steps into the yard itself.  
  
"She's adorable, Jack."  
  
"Yup."  
  
He saw Abby watching him expectantly, and tossed the ball down the yard for her, and both dogs pelted it after it. Abby being smaller than Jaffer, she was also faster, and she reached the ball first, scooping it up and taking off with it, playing keep away from the bigger lab, who chased her willingly. Happy growls punctuated the late spring night as Jack and Sam realized they didn't have to throw the ball again, so they could sit on the steps and cuddle while they kept an eye on the two dogs.


	6. 06

They stayed outside until hunger and the chilly weather drove them back in. The dogs didn't mind, of course, but Sam and Jack weren't wearing jackets, and their goose bumps had goose bumps.  
  
"Pizza?" Jack asked as Abby and Jaffer bolted through the door, panting happily. The two labs headed for Jaffer's water dish, which was plenty big enough that they didn't have to take turns drinking out of it.  
  
"Pizza's fine," Sam agreed, sitting down on the sofa and wrapping up in the throw blanket Jack had draped over the back of it. Abby came over and looked at her, her brown eyes questioning, and Sam patted the spot next to her in open invitation. In a flash, the little lab jumped up to sit next to her, leaning against Sam as she rubbed her ears.  
  
"Pizza it is." Jack smiled as he watched her with Abby, and picked up the phone, looking down at Jaffer who was watching him expectantly. Knowing what he wanted, Jack dialed the pizza place as he fished through the treat drawer for a bag of munchies for the dogs. "Take that to Sam," He told Jaffer, handing the bag over as someone answered the other end of the phone.  
  
While Jack ordered their dinner, Jaffer carried the bag over to Sam who took it from him with a smile. Abby's attention was on the bag, too. Obviously she knew what was in it.  
  
"Abby? Can you do tricks?"  
  
The little lab wagged her tail. Sure, she could do anything.  
  
"Speak."  
  
Woof!  
  
Woof!  
  
Jaffer and Abby both responded to the command at the same time, and Sam grinned, handing them both a treat, which vanished immediately.  
  
"Hey, tubby, you're in my seat..." Jack had finished ordering the pizza and walked over to the sofa, smiling to find Abby comfortably seated next to Sam, her attention completely focused on the treat Sam had pulled out of the bag. When Jack put his hand on her shoulder, though, she turned her head and looked at him cheerfully, waiting to see what he wanted.  
  
"If you let me sit there, I'll give you _two_ of those treats," Jack told her. She jumped down immediately, as if she understood perfectly well what he'd just said, and Jack took the bag from Sam and fished out a couple treats, which he handed over.  
  
"You're going to make her sick," Sam chided, as Jack handed a couple treats to Jaffer as well, just to keep things fair.  
  
"Nah." He sat down and handed the bag back to her. "I asked Marissa what she could and couldn't eat, and apparently Abby's pretty much allowed whatever she wants – although that'll change when she gets pregnant. Then Marissa will have to watch what she eats more carefully." He put an arm around Sam, smiling. "Which is why it's a good thing _Jaffer's_ not having the puppies, since he'd never go for a diet."  
  
"That's because he's spoiled." Sam tossed the two labs another treat, and then closed the bag firmly, much to their disappointment.  
  
"He's not _spoiled_," Jack said, defensively as she cuddled against him, sharing the throw blanket she was wrapped in. "He's just..."  
  
"Spoiled."  
  
"Indulged."  
  
"Over-indulged."  
  
"There's no such thing."  
  
Sam shook her head. There really was no reasoning with him when it came to Jaffer. She wondered if Charlie had been spoiled, too, but she'd never have asked him that. Instead, she slid her hand up under his shirt, warming her cold fingers against his warm belly. He flinched, but he didn't move away. Sam smiled, knowing that he was allowing her to do it because he'd let her do anything to him. Maybe she was a little spoiled, too?  
  
Jaffer jumped up onto the couch next to Jack, who moved closer to Sam to make room, and then looked down at Abby, who was watching, her brown eyes mournful once more. She wanted up, too, but there wasn't any more room. Of course, Jack didn't see it that way. He patted his lap.  
  
"Come on, little girl," he said. "If Jaffer doesn't flatten me when he sits on me, I doubt you will."  
  
She leaped up gracefully, landing in his lap, and she, Jack and Sam all squirmed around a little until they were all comfortable. It ended up with Abby sprawled on both of them, her head resting right next to Jaffer's on Jack's thigh, and her butt resting on Sam's thigh. Both of them felt the warmth of the lab blanketing them immediately, and Jack felt it doubly so, since he had Jaffer's warm body beside him as well.  
  
"I could get used to this," Jack said, one hand resting on Jaffer, the other around Sam. She still had one hand under his shirt, but the other was resting on Abby's flank now, and both dogs and Jack were getting all the loving they needed.  
  
"It's nice," Sam agreed, closing her eyes and relaxing against him.  
  
"Don't fall asleep before dinner gets here," he warned her. "The dogs and I can't guarantee you'll get more than a slice or two if you're not awake to take your share."  
  
Sam smiled, but didn't open her eyes. "I'm not going to fall asleep. I'm just resting my eyes."  
  
She didn't fall asleep. She wasn't tired, just comfortable, and she was enjoying the nearness and warmth of Jack and Abby far too much to sleep and miss any of it. By the time the pizza guy knocked on the door, she'd pretty much decided that when she and Jack had kids, she was going to make them all sit with her like this every night.  
  
Then there was a stampede to the door as Jaffer and Abby shouldered each other aside trying to be the first to greet whoever it was on the other side, and at the same time Jack was trying to find his wallet – which had been buried under the pile of supplies for Abby, and trying to get the dogs to move aside for him so he could let the pizza guy come in, and Sam couldn't help but grin. From serenity to chaos in only a matter of moments. There had to be a lesson in there somewhere, but she didn't have a chance to figure out what it was, because she was roped into helping the pizza guy keep the hungry labs from devouring their dinner before Jack and Sam even had a chance to pick what slice they wanted. 


	7. 07

_Author's Note: Yeah... this chapter might be a little naughty. You're warned!_

................

The pizza didn't last long. _No_ pizza in Jack's house lasted all that long, and Abby's addition to the household – no matter how temporary – just made it go that much faster. Jack cut up a slice for Jaffer, and a slice for Abby, put them on separate plates and watched the labs eat their share, then he and Sam munched what they wanted under the watchful eyes of both dogs. Of course, neither Jack or Sam were able to resist sharing what they had, so the dogs had the equivalent of at least another slice by the time Jack had wolfed down three slices and Sam had munched down two. Then to clean it up, O'Neill simply divided the remaining pizza between the two dogs. There were no leftovers in Jack's house.  
  
When dinner was done, Jack picked up the box and set it out of reach of Jaffer (and presumably Abby) then put the dogs out back for another quick run. While they were out, he joined Sam on the couch once more, although he didn't bother to get too close, since he knew he'd be getting up soon to let them back in.  
  
"Are you going home tonight?" He asked. It wasn't a given that Sam was going to spend the night. Especially on a night when they had to work the next day. She needed sleep, even if Jack didn't, and chances were if she stayed, she wasn't going to get to sleep right away. Jaffer was always a distraction, and even more, Jack was a bigger one. And he knew it.  
  
She shook her head, though, much to Jack's delight. He loved her company.  
  
"I'll stay. It'll be fun to see how those two settle in with each other."  
  
"Voyeur."  
  
Sam laughed. "That's _not_ what I meant! I meant I wanted to see how they get along."  
  
Jack grinned and put his arm around her. He loved having the chance to tease her like that. "They seem to be hitting it off."  
  
"She's a sweet dog."  
  
"Yup. Kinda makes you want one, eh?"  
  
Sam leaned against him, her hand resting on his chest, but not under his shirt.  
  
"Two Jaffers running around? Scary thought."  
  
He kissed her, gently, just because he could. He knew she wasn't serious. She loved his dog and he knew it. Carter sighed into the kiss, enjoying it as much as Jack, and she'd just brought her hand up to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss a little more when there was a bark outside the sliding glass door. Abby was ready to come in.  
  
.................  
  
"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Sam asked.  
  
It was later, and night had fallen completely. The four of them had spent the rest of the evening gathered on the couch, the dogs blanketing the humans in return for serious cuddling and Jack and Sam watching an old made for TV movie that neither of them really paid all that much attention to.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Hang out. Wait for Romeo and Juliet to do their thing."  
  
"Sounds exciting."  
  
He smiled and gestured for Jaffer to get off him so he could get up. Abby had pretty much taken over Sam's lap, but she got down when Jaffer did, figuring if he was doing it, there was a reason and she probably should, too.  
  
"I'll survive." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "You, on the other hand, are working on something complicated no doubt, so we need to get you to bed."  
  
Since they'd just let the dogs out only a half hour before, Jack didn't bother with a final trip outside for the night. Instead, he made sure they had plenty of food and water, and headed for bed. Abby followed. Jaffer followed. And Sam made a stop in the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
When she was done, she went into Jack's room, warmly wrapped in his robe, and found the bed was fairly full. Jack was in the middle, sprawled a little more than usual, and Abby and Jaffer were both stretched out around him – Abby on the foot of the bed, Jaffer in his normal spot next to Jack.  
  
"I saved you a spot," Jack said, moving slightly so there was a space for her beside him. He pulled the covers to the side for her, and she dropped the robe and slid in next to him, careful not to jab Abby with her feet. The smaller lab already looked asleep, but Jaffer wagged his tail in greeting when Sam joined them on the bed.  
  
She cuddled next to Jack, bare skin against bare skin, and he reached over to turn the light off, then put his arms around her. There was an invitation in the embrace, but also he was telling her that if she was tired, he was willing to let her sleep. As much as he loved to be intimate, he was never a pushy lover, and Sam was more often than not the person that initiated their loving. She ran her hand along his belly and then lower, telling him silently what she wanted, and Jack's response was immediate, and utterly satisfying.  
  
...............  
  
Long after they were slaked and asleep, tangled in each other's arms, a strange noise woke Abby up. She looked around, first at Jack, then at Sam, but neither of them had made the noise. Getting up, she scrambled off the bed gracefully, and headed for the door, her ears perked and her eyes watching for whatever it was that had made the noise. She didn't see anything, though. Jaffer joined her in her walk through the house, a large dark shadow following a smaller one. The big lab knew there was nothing around that didn't belong, but he had other reasons for wanting to be close to Abby, and she didn't mind his attentions in the least. She didn't caress him to let him know what she wanted – as a matter of fact, she bit him, _hard_ – and Jaffer wasn't quite as patient as Jack had been, but neither minded in the least.  
  
By the time Jack woke up in the morning, still cradling Sam in his arms, Jaffer and Abby were back in his bed with them, but already there was life beginning within her, and one of them was destined to be the best present ever.


	8. 08

_Author's note: Abby's pregnant, Sam is not._

..................

"You know... you two really ought to do something..."  
  
Jack was bored. Bored, bored, bored. His day had started well enough. He'd woken Sam with a kiss and a hot cup of coffee, then had made her breakfast while she got ready to go to the base. Not the usual way the mornings went around there, but he had nothing better to do, and it was nice to coddle the ones you loved when you could. Then Sam had left, and Jack was alone with the dogs.  
  
This normally wouldn't be so bad. Jack loved alone time with Jaffer, and the idea of a couple days off work just hanging out with his baby was appealing. The only problem was, he wasn't alone with Jaffer. They had Abby, who was showing absolutely no sign of any interest in Jaffer besides as someone to chase around and play with. And _that_ wasn't going to get him a puppy.  
  
"The bedroom's empty..."  
  
He was sitting in the living room, on the sofa, flipping through channels. The labs were stretched out on the floor in front of the fireplace, even though there wasn't a fire going. Jack yawned. He'd go somewhere, but he couldn't. He had to stay and watch Romeo and Juliet not do anything. He couldn't even really take them, since that would defeat the whole point of having them together. Or even worse, they decide while they're outside in public that... hey! And just his luck he'd be at the park with them and they'd decide to start going at it in front of a dozen little kids. Oh, wouldn't _that_ be lovely to explain?  
  
The phone rang, providing a much needed distraction.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Jack, it's Marissa."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Hi, Marissa."  
  
"So... how are things? How's Abby?"  
  
"She's great." Jack told her. And he meant it. Abby was a sweetheart. Just a celibate one, apparently.  
  
"Have they been displaying any interest in each other?"  
  
"They like each other," he said, shrugging, even though she wasn't there to see it. "But I haven't seen them doing anything... um... physical."  
  
Marissa laughed on the other end of the line. She could hear his discomfort about discussing doggie sex with her.  
  
"There's plenty of time, Jack. Maybe they just need a chance to get to know each other a little."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Give her a kiss for me, okay?"  
  
"I will, Marissa." He would, too.  
  
"Call me if you need anything."  
  
What he needed was a distraction. A better one than a phone call.  
  
"I will. Feel free to call anytime."  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
She hung up, and he went back to channel surfing.  
  
His much-needed distraction came in the form of a knock on the door about a half an hour later. Jack turned from the pistol-toting transvestite who was arguing with his mother about her four different boyfriends – one of whom was apparently her cousin – and went to answer it. Jaffer and Abby were already there, tails wagging, although Jaffer's was wagging furiously, which gave Jack a fair indication of who was on the other side.  
  
He opened the door, and sure enough, Shawn was standing there, his bike laying in Jack's front yard where he'd dumped it, and a grin on his face.  
  
"Shawn!" Jack's grin was just as big, but it faded immediately. "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Teacher conference day, or something like that. I thought I'd come by and surprise you."  
  
"How did you know I wasn't at the base?" Jack asked, moving so Shawn could get in past him, but holding firm to Abby's collar so she couldn't jet out the door.  
  
"I called there, first, figuring you and I could do lunch or something, but Sam said you were at home. Wow, she's pretty!"  
  
Abby and Jaffer had both swarmed the boy. Jaffer because he knew Shawn extremely well and liked the boy, Abby because she liked everyone and kids were definitely a favorite. Especially kids who smelled like Jack, who she'd already decided she liked, too.  
  
"This is Abby." Jack told him, grinning at the way the boy vanished under a pile of black dog.  
  
"Abby!" Shawn hugged her tight for a moment, and then hugged Jaffer, too, just to keep him from being jealous.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Jack asked, heading into the kitchen. He knew it would get Jaffer off the boy, anyways, since Jaffer never missed a chance to go to the kitchen. The kitchen was Jaffer's favorite room! Sure enough, Jaffer broke off his attack, and followed Jack. Abby, on the other hand, wanted to get to know Shawn better, and she was still sniffing him. He didn't mind, of course, he loved dogs. Black labs in particular. Of course, yellow labs were great, too, so maybe it was just labs that he liked.  
  
"A pop?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jack opened the fridge and pulled one out for the boy. He always kept a supply of them on hand, just for Shawn, since it wasn't a brand Jack liked all that much.  
  
"Does Dotty know you're here?" He asked as he handed the soda over. Shawn took it, nodding his head, and stood up after giving Abby another affectionate pat.  
  
"Yeah, I told her I was coming, and she said it was okay."  
  
"Asgard lesson tonight?"  
  
Shawn nodded.  
  
"Andrew and I are learning gene sequencing."  
  
Yeah, whatever that was. Jack nodded, though. He was pretty sure whatever it was, it wasn't too terrible, but he'd made a mental note to double check with Sam, just to make sure. He didn't want either boy doing something they shouldn't be, and while the Asgard had been very careful lately to keep Jack informed on what was going on with the lessons, it never hurt to double check, right?  
  
"Oh? Thrilling stuff?"  
  
"It's interesting," Shawn agreed, plopping down on the sofa, and watching as Jack grabbed himself another cup of coffee and sat down as well.  
  
Jack recognized the look instantly. Shawn was happy to see him, but he wanted to talk about something else. He was probably just looking for an opening, so Jack gave him one. He was always willing to talk to Shawn about anything.  
  
"How are things going, Shawn? Everything okay at home? At school?"  
  
The boy smiled, knowing that Jack had asked that on purpose, and he leaned forward, slightly, his hand on Abby's head, but most of his attention on Jack.  
  
"Actually, Jack..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm your son, right?"  
  
Jack smiled, wondering if the boy was going to ask for a kidney. Of course, Jack would have given him one, so he didn't need to look quite so hesitant. Shawn had to know by now Jack would do anything for him.  
  
"Yes. You're my son, Shawn."  
  
"So... if I needed to have a man to man... talk... I could come to you, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And if _you_ needed to have a man to man talk... you know you could come to me, right?"  
  
Jack wondered where this was going, but he nodded.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Shawn hesitated for just a second, then shrugged, as if he'd tried to think of every way to say what he wanted to say, but couldn't come up with the way he wanted. Instead he just blurted it.  
  
"I think you need to marry Sam."


	9. 09

_Author's Note: Just in response to a review; Jaffer's not really over wieght, he's just really big for a lab. In one of the stories I wrote - who knows which one - I out that Jaffer doesn't get people food unless he eats his good for him dog food, so he really does eat healthy, and he's an active dog, so he's just like Monica said - in perfect health. Just a little indulged_

...............

Jack frowned, but it wasn't his annoyed frown, Shawn knew.  
  
"I _am_ marrying Sam, Shawn."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys haven't really set a date, right?"  
  
"No. We're not sure-"  
  
"But you have to marry her _soon_, Jack."  
  
Now he was confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to be around for the wedding if you don't."  
  
"Because of the Air Force Academy, you mean?"  
  
Shawn had convinced Jack and Dotty to allow him to go into the Air Force Academy years earlier than Jack had planned on him going in, mainly because the boy was doing so well in his studies with the Asgard that his regular schooling was pretty much a joke. He was ready for more challenges, and even Jack had to admit that the boy was probably ready for the Academy – whether the academy was ready for him or not. He'd be going in the next fall, when term began. After Jack had a long talk with pretty much everyone that taught there, because there was no way he was going to let Shawn into the school until the instructors had been made clear of what Jack expected of them. But _that_ was another story.  
  
Shawn nodded.  
  
"If you don't marry her soon, I won't get to come, and I can't miss it." He was convinced _he_ was the whole reason Sam and Jack were together, after all. He'd long since plotted to get them together – way back before he'd known Jack was his father, and before he'd known there were rules against such things. Back at camp, the first year.  
  
"You'll get to come, Shawn," Jack assured him. "No matter when we have it. I'd never marry her without having you there."  
  
"But I..." Shawn shrugged, again trying to find the way to say what he wanted to say. "I want you settled before I go."  
  
Jack would have smiled if not for the fact that he knew that Shawn was absolutely serious. The boy didn't want to leave Jack without having seen him safely married to Sam and settled down a little.  
  
"Shawn, I don't even know if Sam wants to get married right away."  
  
"You haven't asked?"  
  
Jack couldn't believe he was having this conversation. The weird thing was, though, Shawn was absolutely the only person he'd have ever talked about this to – besides Sam, of course. If Daniel had brought it up, for instance, Jack would have become closed-mouthed and slightly defensive.  
  
"We discussed it."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Something about getting married when things were settled more, and the time was right."  
  
"It's not going to be more right than it is now, Jack." Shawn said, seriously. Far more seriously than any other thirteen year old, Jack was sure. "I bet if you asked her, she'd say yes."  
  
"I already asked her, remember?"  
  
"Not to marry you, Jack." The boy rolled his eyes. "Ask her to marry you, _soon_."  
  
"How soon are we talking, Shawn? Not next week or anything..."  
  
"Nothing wrong with a summer wedding, is there?" It was obvious he'd given this a lot of thought. "You could have it on base, or even in your back yard. Or in a church – although Sam mentioned once that she didn't care where she got married."  
  
"You talked to her about this?"  
  
"Of course not." He rolled his eyes, again. "I'd never go behind your back like that, Jack. You know that."  
  
Yeah, he knew that.  
  
"We were just talking weddings in general. Not hers." Shawn shrugged. "Just think about it, please? The world's always going to be a dangerous place, and if you're waiting for peace on Earth before you marry her... well, you're never going to have it."  
  
Oh, so cynical for a thirteen year old! There was no doubt he was Jack's son, that was for sure.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"I'll think about it." He promised. "I'll even ask Sam about it."  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
"Thanks for caring, Shawn."  
  
The boy smiled, and leaned back into the sofa, taking another drink of his pop.  
  
"Well, Jaffer can't be the only to watch out for you, you know?"  
  
Jaffer snorted, plainly convinced that he was the only one to watch out for Jack, and Shawn's smile grew.  
  
"So, Abby and Jaffer are going to have puppies?"  
  
"That's the plan. If they cooperate."  
  
"Are you and Sam going to have kids?"  
  
"If _she_ cooperates."  
  
Shawn laughed.  
  
"It'd be nice to have a brother or a sister. Well, half-brother or sister, I suppose."  
  
"You'd baby-sit?"  
  
"You'd trust me to?"  
  
"Of course. You've come a long way from the dumb little kid you used to be, you know."  
  
Shawn's smile returned. He'd done a number of foolish and impulsive things in his short life, and Jack had been around for the very worst of them. But he was a lot smarter and a lot more mature now than he had been, and he knew it. It made him proud that Jack seemed to know it as well.  
  
"I've had a lot of help getting there."  
  
Jack didn't disagree with that, but he also knew that most of it was from Shawn, himself. Time to switch the subject, though, before the kid had to go buy a new hat because his head was swelling.  
  
"So... what's new with that girl you were telling me about?"  
  
Shawn blushed. Not just a little, either. The boy's tanned face turned a brilliant shade of red, and he almost dropped his pop.  
  
"Uh... she's... well..."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She's... okay."  
  
"Just okay, huh?"  
  
Oh this was a perfect distraction for Jack. He couldn't have come up with a better one if he'd blown out birthday candles and made the wish.  
  
"Well. I won't get much chance to do any... attempted _dating_ or anything..."  
  
"You're too young to date, Shawn." Jack told him.  
  
"But not too young to look, right?"  
  
"Well, probably too young for that, too," Jack said.  
  
Of course, he was a teenager now, so it probably wasn't going to be too long. The boy was maturing in more ways than just mentally, after all. Jack was almost glad he'd been convinced to allow him to go into the Air Force Academy. He'd be in a very controlled environment when he actually started doing the whole dating scene, and by the time he got out, he'd be a man and more than old enough to not need Jack's advice or approval.  
  
"When did _you_ first start dating?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I was probably about fourteen or fifteen."  
  
"What was your first girlfriend's name?"  
  
"Jill." He smiled. "It was a running joke at my school, let me tell you. Every time we went near a hill, we'd always get the same warnings... Jack and Jill, stay away from that hill... something like that..."  
  
Shawn laughed, and started asking Jack other questions about his childhood. The boy really didn't know a ton about O'Neill, and he was getting to the point in his life when he was wanting to know about his roots – where he came from, what his family was all about, things like that. Maybe he and Jack couldn't openly acknowledge their relationship – and who knew when they'd be able to – but Shawn knew about it, and he wanted to know as much about Jack as he could. Besides, he wanted to learn more about girls, too, and asking Jack about the girls he'd known was a good step in that direction.  
  
The two of them spent the afternoon on the couch – and the back deck when they took the dogs out to run – and they spent the day talking. It was very satisfying for both of them, and a far better day than Jack could have imagined. Teachers should have conferences more often.


	10. 10

They were still chatting when Sam came through the door a little after five. Jack was surprised to see her, assuming that she was going to stay late at the base and work on whatever it was she was working on, but his surprise didn't stop him from greeting her with a smile. Shawn, of course, greeted her with a bigger smile and a hug, and Jaffer and Abby both swarmed her. All in all, it was a very pleasant way to be welcomed home after a long day, Sam decided.  
  
"What did you guys do today?" Sam asked when the initial greetings had been handed out and the dogs were settling once more.  
  
"We talked about girls," Jack said. Shawn blushed.  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
Shawn's face got even redder and he nodded, wordlessly.  
  
"_Ooooo_, Jennifer..." Jack wasn't above teasing the boy. Especially since he'd spent the day learning _far_ more about her than he really needed to know. Shawn smiled, sheepishly, but the blush didn't fade.  
  
"Did you have lunch?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Shawn? You want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"I can't, Sam. Mom told me I had to be back by 6, or I was going to be sold to a wandering band of Gypsies."  
  
"It's almost 5:30, now." She said looking at her watch. "You'll never make it home if you don't get a ride." It'd take him about 40 minutes to ride his bike home.  
  
"I was counting on getting one." Shawn's blush was fading, and he turned an expectant glance toward Jack.  
  
"What _kind_ of Gypsies?" Jack asked. "I wonder how much we could get for you..."  
  
Shawn grinned, and Jack ruffled his hair.  
  
"Why don't you take him home, Jack? I'll start on some dinner for us."  
  
"You just got home, Sam," Jack protested, pulling her down over the back of the sofa and into his lap, much to Shawn's amusement. Jack didn't realize it, but he was already teaching Shawn how to treat the woman he loved. He was a long ways off from that day, of course, but the boy was a good learner, and he paid attention. "Why don't you take it easy, and I'll bring something home?"  
  
"Because I don't want a burger." Sam said, hugging him and then reaching over with her foot to nudge Shawn, and winking at him. Jack and Sam could lose themselves easily in their own world, but neither would let Shawn feel left out of that world when he was with them. Another lesson the boy was learning from example.  
  
"I'll stop and get something better." Jack promised.  
  
"Better doesn't mean _pizza_, Jack."  
  
"Chinese?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Italian?"  
  
"That would bring us back to pizza."  
  
He scowled, which made Shawn smile.  
  
"I'll figure out something."  
  
"If you come home with pizza, I'm going to find those Gypsies and sell _you_ to them."  
  
"They'd never be able to afford to feed Jaffer."  
  
Sam laughed and rolled out of his lap, and leaned over and pressed a kiss against Shawn's forehead. He rolled his eyes, but secretly, he loved it when Sam did that. It was a reminder that she loved him as much as Jack did, and he knew it.  
  
"Don't let him bring me home pizza, Shawn."  
  
"I'll do my best, Sam."  
  
She smiled, and Jack and Shawn got off the couch as well. Jaffer looked at him expectantly, but Jack looked over at Sam.  
  
"I'm going to leave Jaffer with you and Abby."  
  
Sam nodded; she'd pretty much expected that. All part of the whole keep _them together and hope they make babies_ thing.  
  
"You stay here and keep an eye on things for me, little man," Jack told the black lab. "Okay?"  
  
Jaffer snorted, softly, but wagged his tail. He'd have rather went with Jack, but staying with Sam was the next best thing, and he knew that if it was him and Sam, then he was in charge of her safety.  
  
Jack grabbed up his keys, and headed for the door, with Shawn close behind him.  
  
"_No pizza_!" Sam reminded him as he closed the door, and tossed Shawn his keys.  
  
"You start the truck, and I'll load your bike."  
  
The boy grinned, excitedly, and got into the truck, behind the wheel. He wasn't really learning how to drive yet, but learning to start the truck had been the first step. He didn't actually need to touch anything, he just turned the key in the ignition, but he was proud and excited every time Jack let him do it. The engine roared to life, and Shawn scooted over into the passenger seat as Jack opened the driver's side door and got in, Shawn's bike loaded into the back of the truck and ready to go.  
  
Jack smiled, and waited for Shawn to buckle up, then he put the truck in gear and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
..............  
  
It wasn't that long of a drive, and soon they were in the Adams' driveway. Jack stopped the truck and looked over at his son.  
  
"Thanks for coming over today."  
  
"I had a good time."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"You'll talk to Sam?" Shawn hadn't forgotten his original reason for coming.  
  
"I'll talk to her. But no promises."  
  
Shawn nodded, smiling, and Dotty came to the door to see who'd pulled up. Even at a distance, Jack could see her smile. He turned off the truck and got out to unload Shawn's bike.  
  
"Jack! Where's Jaffer?" Dotty asked, walking over as Shawn got out.  
  
"He's home with Sam and Abby."  
  
"_Abby_?"  
  
"That's another dog, mom," Shawn explained. "She's going to have Jaffer's puppies!"  
  
Dotty smiled, delighted.  
  
"Good for him!"  
  
"Well, they have to decide they like each other, first," Jack said with a shrug. "So far there's a lot of chasing, but not much else."  
  
"They'll figure it out, I'm sure. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Nah, Sam's waiting, and I've still got to stop and get something for us to eat."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"We'll see you soon, though," Jack promised.  
  
"Don't forget, Jack," Shawn said as he wheeled his bike up to the garage.  
  
"I won't." Jack rolled his eyes, and Dotty smiled, even though she didn't know what Jack wasn't supposed to forget. "I'll see you later, Dotty." Jack said, softly. "Thanks for letting me have him this afternoon."  
  
"You can have him anytime, Jack," she reminded him. "Tell Sam hi, and give Jaffer a kiss for me."  
  
"I'll kiss them both."  
  
Like he needed any reason for doing that.  
  
He gave her a nod of farewell, and got back into his truck and drove off. He had to figure out what to get Sam for dinner, still, since he was pretty sure she didn't want pizza. 


	11. 11

Jack ended up stopping off at a restaurant and getting a take out order of roast beef, potatoes and green beans for their dinner. It wasn't as good if he'd made it – or even better, if Sam had – but it was a lot better than cooking it himself and waiting another couple hours to eat. Besides, this way he didn't have to clean up any pots or pans. He went home, found Sam and the dogs cuddled comfortably on the couch, and joined them with his bag of food.  
  
After they'd eaten, the dogs went out, and Sam and Jack ended up once more on the couch, this time with Sam stretched out on the sofa, and her head resting comfortably in Jack's lap. He idly ran his fingers through her short blonde hair as she relaxed after her long day, and Sam rolled over so she was looking up at him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are we going to have puppies, yet?"  
  
Jack scowled. "No. They just laid around the house all day, watching TV."  
  
Sam smiled. This was about as annoyed as she'd ever seen Jack when it came to Jaffer.  
  
"Give them time. It's only been a day and some change."  
  
Jack shrugged. He wasn't usually all that patient anyways, and he _really_ wanted this puppy. There wasn't much he could say, though. And it wasn't as though he had any say in the matter anyways. He played with her hair some more, debating whether or not to bring up what he and Shawn had discussed that day, or to hold off a while longer. Finally, he decided he might as well throw it out, just to see where she was in her thinking. He didn't want to seem to be rushing her, but he wasn't going to know unless he asked.  
  
"Shawn and I had an interesting discussion today..."  
  
Yeah, that was as good a way of brining it up as any, he decided.  
  
"Oh? About Jennifer?"  
  
"Well, that was interesting, too, I suppose, but no."  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"Marriage."  
  
"Oh? He likes her that much?" Sam was grinning, which told Jack she was messing with him, and he smiled.  
  
"Smart ass. Our marriage. You and me."  
  
Sam raised her hand to look at the diamond ring on her finger, like she always did when someone mentioned marriage.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"He thinks we're putting it off too long."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants us to get married before he goes into the Academy in the fall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She was frowning, but it was a confused expression, not an annoyed one.  
  
"He's worried he'll miss it, otherwise."  
  
"Did you tell him we wouldn't dream of getting married without him there?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he told me he wants to see me settled before he goes away."  
  
"He's going away to a school that's about half an hour from here."  
  
Jack smiled, "I know. But it feels like it's further, I bet."  
  
"So...? What did you tell him?"  
  
"That I'd talk to you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"What are we talking about?"  
  
"Us getting married before the summer's out."  
  
"That's only about three months."  
  
"We don't have to, Sam," Jack said. "I was just telling you what Shawn and I were talking about."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "You deserve better than what you have now."  
  
Sam started to say something when there was a bark at the door. Abby was ready to come in, and Jaffer was right beside her. If she wanted in, then he did, too. Jack pulled her upright and slid out from underneath her, then went over and let them in. Jaffer trotted over to sniff Sam, making sure she wasn't eating anything that he should have a share of. Sam was still sprawled on the sofa, so he couldn't get up without jumping on her – something he'd only do to Jack – but she petted him and stroked his ears to make up for it, then did the same for Abby when she came over for her share of loving, too.  
  
Jack came over and Sam raised up again so he could slide back under her, resuming his duty as pillow, and Jaffer and Abby went over and flopped down in front of the fireplace once more.  
  
"Do you think I'm unhappy with the way things are?" Sam asked him, reaching for his hand before he could start playing with her hair again.  
  
"It just isn't fair to you... making you run between houses." Since she almost always came to his place – mainly because her house wasn't as Jaffer resistant as his was. "I think you should have more. House, picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog."  
  
Sam smiled, "Are you going to build a picket fence around your front yard?"  
  
"If it'd make you happy, I would."  
  
She squeezed his hand. "I'm happy, Jack. _You_ make me happy. I don't mind running from house to house – it beats the hell out of being by myself at mine, and I have good reasons for coming over."  
  
"If I asked you to marry me sometime in the next couple of months, would you?"  
  
"Because you _want_ to? Or because you feel guilty?"  
  
"Because it'd make me happy if I could call you my wife."  
  
"Tired of the fiancé label?"  
  
"Marry me, Sam."  
  
"What will General Hammond say?"  
  
"Nothing. If the President can get a thirteen year old into the Air Force Academy, then he should be able to grant us a waiver or something so we can get married."  
  
Sam smiled. Jack was completely serious, and it was obvious to her that he'd been thinking about this, even before Shawn had brought it up.  
  
"Before the end of summer, huh?"  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"Whenever you want."  
  
"August 12th?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"What do _you_ want?"  
  
He ran his hand along her cheek.  
  
"August 12th."  
  
She nodded, and smiled.  
  
"August 12th, then." 


	12. 12

She hadn't gone home that night, either. She had planned on it, but it was impossible to even think of sleeping alone the night you decided what day you were going to get married. She and Jack had spent the rest of the evening on the sofa, just hanging out and being with each other. Then they'd taken a long, warm shower – together – and after had let the dogs out for a quick run in the backyard while they relaxed again, all four of them had gone to bed.  
  
They lay in bed talking in soft tones for a long time, the dogs draped around them, and Jack's arms holding Sam tenderly. They didn't make plans for the wedding, there was time enough for that later, although they did talk about how they'd break the news to Hammond and the others, and tried to figure out each person's reaction. Some were far easier to guess than others.  
  
Eventually though, Jack told Sam to get some sleep. She had to work the next day and would need her rest. He had another busy day of doing absolutely nothing while waiting to see if the dogs were going to do their thing or if he was going to end up trying to figure out how to make Abby look like a dog babe so Jaffer couldn't ignore her anymore. Sam shifted in his arms, closed her eyes and allowed Jack's soft caresses to put her to sleep. It wasn't long before Jack was asleep as well.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Sam's nudge wasn't completely gentle, but her voice was incredibly soft, and it wouldn't have woken him up without the nudge.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wake up." Again, her voice was very soft – far more than normal – and that was what made him wake up, although her hand kept him from sitting upright. He looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer, but she didn't need to. Jack was suddenly aware that things were going on in his bed that weren't normal. He looked down at the foot of the bed and in the shadows he could see that Abby and Jaffer were... in a very compromising position.  
  
"Awwwww... not on my _bed_!"  
  
He didn't say it loud, though. As much as he didn't want his bed to be turned into a doggie pleasure palace, he also didn't want to interrupt them. Not after they'd finally showed some interest!  
  
Sam giggled softly, and slid out of the bed, careful not to intrude on what the dogs were doing. Jack slipped out from the bed on his side, as well. This was not something he was really all that interested in watching, and he'd never be able to sleep through it now that Sam had woken him up.  
  
The two quietly left the room, and for the first time, Jaffer was too distracted to know or even notice that Jack was going somewhere without him.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have some puppies, huh?" Sam said as the two of them walked naked down the hall. They hadn't stopped to grab clothes, after all.  
  
Jack smiled, and opened a closet, pulling out a set of sheets and a blanket. There was a guest room, and they'd sleep there the rest of the night.  
  
"Looks that way. Of course, he could have chosen a better time – and place."  
  
Sam laughed, and they went into the guest room where she helped Jack make the bed. They shut the door, and went to bed – again. This time, they went to bed alone. Sam was asleep fairly quickly, but Jack lay awake for a long time, holding her and grinning triumphantly, even though there wasn't anyone to see him smiling. He was going to have a puppy.  
  
.....................  
  
The next morning started off later than usual for everyone. Jaffer was locked out of the guest room and couldn't give Jack his usual morning wake up stare. Instead the black lab had sprawled in Jack's bed, taking up even more space than normal, with Abby more than willing to take up the rest of the room on the bed. Of the humans in the guest room – without an alarm to wake them up – Sam was the first to open her eyes, and she looked around the room in confusion for a moment. This wasn't Jack's room, and it wasn't his bed. But those were his arms that were wrapped around her. Then she remembered why they weren't in Jack's bed, and smiled.  
  
Then she looked at her watch, and frowned. It was way later than it should have been. She was never going to get to the base before 8.  
  
"Shit."  
  
She rolled out of his arms, and then out of bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Sam?" His voice was sleepy, and she turned to see him sitting up, looking around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to be late."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Sam smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Jack. I'll let Jaffer and Abby out."  
  
That woke him up completely, and he lunged out of the bed, tangled in the blanket and sheet, and immediately tripped.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
He nodded, and with the sheet wrapped around him still, he headed past her and towards the door. Then stopped, suddenly, turned and walked the two steps back to her, kissed her softly, and ran an appreciative glance over her body.  
  
"Good morning, wife to be."  
  
Sam blushed, and smiled.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She reached out and took his sheet away from him, wrapping it around herself against the slight chill in the air – he rarely heated the guest room, after all – and shooed him away.  
  
"Go check on the dogs. I need to get ready." And she couldn't do that with them both naked and close to each other. It was far too distracting. Jack smiled, knowing exactly why she was sending him away, and he went. She needed to go, and he wanted to see if he had puppies, yet.  
  
...............  
  
There were no puppies. He supposed he was expecting a little too much from Abby to expect her to have already had them, less than five hours from being caught with Jaffer. Or by Jaffer, depending on how you looked at things. Both dogs were sprawled in his bed, but they looked up and greeted him with wagging tails and happy expressions.  
  
"Good morning." He said, smiling from the door way and doing his best to ignore the way Sam ran her hand along his bare rump when she walked past him on the way to the shower. "Do you need out?"  
  
Oh! They _did_ need out! Both dogs scrambled off the bed, and rushed for the door, and Jack stopped just long enough to throw on some pants before following them to the back door and letting them out. Then he made coffee. He couldn't send Sam to work on her complicated doohickeys without coffee. 


	13. 13

The phone rang, but Jack didn't want to get up. He looked over at Jaffer, who was stretched out next to him on the floor.  
  
"Bring me that, will ya, little man?"  
  
The black lab wagged his tail and got to his feet. Sure, _he'd_ get it. He walked to the ringing phone and picked it up off the cradle with his mouth and fetched it over to Jack, who didn't move his head from where it was.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Jack."  
  
"Daniel. Hi."  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much."  
  
Actually, he was sprawled on the floor next to Abby, with his head resting lightly against her stomach, his ear planted against her furry belly as he tried to listen for the sound of puppies in the making. All he was hearing, though, were gurgling noises as she digested her breakfast. Abby was taking it in good stead, being a very patient dog, and in the background Jack could hear Bob Barker calling someone up to the stage to play Plinko.  
  
"Not busy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Can I come over and see Abby?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shouldn't you be... translating something, or... something?"  
  
"I'm done, and there's no sense in starting anything before the weekend starts, so I find I have a free afternoon, and I really don't want to hang out here if I don't have to."  
  
"Sure, come on over, Daniel."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The phone went dead, and Jack turned his end off, and tossed it up onto the sofa where it'd at least avoid being stepped on. Then he went back to listening to Abby's internal workings, while Jaffer looked on, wondering what the heck he was doing and Bob Barker told the Plinko player he'd have a chance to win serious money on the big wheel.  
  
...................  
  
There was a knock on the door about an hour later, and Jaffer and Abby both rushed to see who it was. By then, Jack had graduated from the floor to sitting on the sofa, and he was watching as a group of porn stars tried to sue their former producer for countless thousands of dollars in missing videos. Judge Judy was just laying into them all for being annoying, and Jack scowled. He didn't want to miss the lecture.  
  
"_Come in_!"  
  
The door opened, and he turned and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, it was Daniel, carrying a large bag of something and holding it high so Jaffer couldn't get hold of it. And he was definitely trying.  
  
"Hey, Jack."  
  
"Hi, Daniel. Whatcha got in the bag?"  
  
"Donuts. Want one?"  
  
"Sure. There's coffee brewed for you, help yourself."  
  
Judge Judy had finished her lecture, and one of the porn stars was whining about something, but Jack reached over and turned it off, then stood up and went to the kitchen, figuring Daniel would need help keeping the dogs at bay.  
  
"She's really a good looking dog." Daniel was kneeling on the floor, examining Abby, who was sniffing him with just as much interest. Jaffer was more interested in the bag that was sitting on the counter, and he kept throwing Daniel reproachful glances. "Sam said you have her all weekend?"  
  
"Maybe. We caught them doing it last night, so I don't know if she needs to stick around or not."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"It."  
  
"It?"  
  
Jack scowled.  
  
"It! How many it's are there, Daniel?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"They were having _sex_, okay? Jaffer's going to be a daddy."  
  
There was a definite gleam of amusement in Daniel's eyes, and Jack realized Daniel had been screwing with him. That didn't happen very often. Usually Jack caught on much faster than that.  
  
"Sam told me." He grinned. "So? How long until we have baby Jaffers to worry about tripping over?"  
  
"Beats me." He should probably call Monica or Marissa and find out. He'd have to tell Marisa what was going on, anyways. He _should_ have called her last night. "We're not going to have a lot of puppies, though, you know? I'm only entitled to one of them. The rest are Marissa and Oliver's."  
  
"What are you going to do with it? Give it to someone, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Just remember, I'm allergic to dogs."  
  
Jack smiled. "If you weren't, the puppy would be going to you."  
  
Jack knew that Daniel wouldn't be able to deal with a puppy, though. As much as he thought having one would be very good for his friend, he also knew that constantly being on allergy medication would be unhealthy. Besides, Daniel had a lot of stuff that was very bad for dogs – puppies especially. Jack knew from experience that little rocks and other artifacts were practically a puppy magnet, and old papers and scrolls weren't good to be chewed on. No, _Daniel_ wasn't going to get the puppy.  
  
"I appreciate that, Jack." Daniel said, scratching Abby's jaw. Just because he was allergic to them, it didn't mean he didn't like dogs. He was very fond of Jaffer – although he hid it most of the time behind scowls and warnings when the big lab came over to his apartment, or into his office. Abby looked like she was just as easy to like, and a puppy from the two had to be something truly special.  
  
"Who's getting it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Getting what?"  
  
"The puppy."  
  
Jack smiled. Time to get even for Daniel's fun at his own expense with the dog sex thing. "Sorry, Daniel. If I tell you, I'll have to _kill_ you."  
  
"What?" Daniel scowled. "Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone else. Is it Sam? Shawn?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Don't bother guessing. It's a surprise, and the only way I can make sure it stays a surprise is to make sure no one knows but me."  
  
"Hammond?"  
  
"I asked Sam to marry me last night." Jack decided that a change of conversation was definitely in order.  
  
Daniel frowned.  
  
"I thought you asked her to marry you on your birthday."  
  
"I did. But we set a date last night."  
  
"You did? Finally?" Daniel's smile was triumphant. "When?"  
  
"August 12th."  
  
"_This_ August?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's... not much time to plan it out."  
  
Jack shrugged. "We'll figure it out. How hard can it be?"  
  
"I don't know. Is there any particular reason for that date?"  
  
"That's what Sam chose, and I didn't see any reason to pick a different one."  
  
It was Daniel's turn to shrug. He reached into the bag he'd brought and pulled out a donut. A beautiful powdered donut, filled with raspberry filling.  
  
"So. Want to be the best man?"  
  
Daniel dropped the donut.  
  
"What?"  
  
The donut vanished immediately as Jaffer caught it neatly before it hit the floor and gobbled it down before Jack could tell him no. Something never changed.  
  
"Do you want to be my best man?"  
  
"At the wedding?"  
  
"You're certainly not invited to the honeymoon."  
  
Daniel smiled. He hadn't expected Jack to ask him. Had figured one of his Military buddies would be asked, since they looked better dressed up than Daniel himself did.  
  
"I'd be honored, Jack. Thank you."  
  
Jack shrugged again, and reached into the bag for a donut to share with Abby, who definitely didn't think it was fair that Jaffer had one and she hadn't.  
  
"Just remember; if you throw me a bachelor party, there's going to be a dozen 13 and 14 year olds there." 


	14. 14

Daniel stayed the rest of the afternoon, but they didn't really talk all that much about the wedding. Jack really had other things on his mind besides his wedding, and he wouldn't have dreamed of making plans without Sam there, anyways. Daniel didn't mind. There was plenty of time to talk about the wedding and there were other things to talk to Jack about just then.  
  
"So..."  
  
Jack sighed – again – and reached for the phone.  
  
"I'm _not_ telling you, Daniel. Stop asking."  
  
"Come on, Jack..." He'd been trying to get him to tell him who was going to get the puppy for the last hour, while Jack had been munching on donuts and coffee and sharing with Jaffer and Abby. Now that the bag was empty, he was fully fueled and ready to talk to Monica or Marissa. He tried Marissa's number, first, and the cell picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?'  
  
"Marissa?"  
  
"Jack? Is everything okay?"  
  
He smiled, but only Daniel saw it.  
  
"Everything's great. We... uh... they did their thing."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Even Daniel heard that, and his grin matched Jack's. So much excitement over such a little thing.  
  
Jack gave her a second, listening as she told whoever she was with all about how her Abby was going to have puppies, then he interrupted.  
  
"So...? Uh, do we have to leave them alone together some more? Or are we done?"  
  
"Tired of her already, Jack?" Marissa's voice was amused. She didn't know him all that well, but she knew very well that no one could ever get tired of her precious Abby. Not someone who liked labs as much as Jack did, especially.  
  
"Nah, she's cute," Jack said. "I'm thinking about trading Jaffer in on a new model... maybe a little girl like her."  
  
"Liar."  
  
He laughed. Of course not. There was no way he'd ever give up Jaffer. He'd give up his heart, first.  
  
"Yeah, I'm too fond of the goober to trade him in. I was just wondering how many times they had to... you know... before you wanted her back?"  
  
"Keep her another night, Jack. Then I'll come over and give her a quick check up tomorrow."  
  
"Ooh, a house call? On a _Saturday_?"  
  
Marissa laughed again.  
  
"We have special circumstances."  
  
"Indeed, we do. Will you be able to tell if she's pregnant already?"  
  
"It doesn't take long for the body to react to the hormones that are given off by the fertilized eggs, Jack. All that's needed once the sperm and egg are joined is-"  
  
"_Eh_!" Jack interrupted her in a manner that Daniel was so very familiar with that even though he wasn't able to hear her end of the conversation, he knew that Marissa must have started giving technical details. He grinned. "Yes or no, Marissa? That's all I need to know."  
  
"Yes." She didn't sound at all offended. Of course, she was in a very good mood, and it'd take a lot more than an interrupting Jack O'Neill to change that.  
  
"Good! I'll see you sometime tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be by."  
  
She hung up.  
  
Jack propped his feet up on the coffee table and looked at Jaffer.  
  
"You get her for one more night. Try to keep your... activities... off my bed, okay?"  
  
Jaffer snorted.  
  
"So, Jack..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's getting the puppy?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." Yeesh. "How many days is a dog pregnant before she has her puppies?" He asked Daniel.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You're a doctor, right?"  
  
"I'm an _archeologist_. Arch-eee-oooool-ooogist. Not vet. I study old things."  
  
"Well, how long did it take for dogs in the olden days?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. "Why don't you look it up?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Jack picked up the phone again and dialed a number by memory. Daniel was about to ask who he'd called when someone obviously answered the phone, and he got his answer.  
  
"Monica? This is Jack O'Neill."  
  
She said something, but Daniel couldn't hear what it was, only Jack's end of the conversation.  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Last night. In my bed."  
  
He scowled, and Daniel could hear Monica Ray laughing on the other line. He grinned, and Jack debating covering his friend in powdered sugar and turning him over to Jaffer.  
  
"Hey... if she _is_ pregnant, how long does it take for her to have them?"  
  
"Great. Marissa said she'd come by tomorrow and check."  
  
"Sure. You're always welcomed here."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jack turned to Daniel.  
  
"58 to 66 days."  
  
"Two months?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"_Then_ who are you going to give the puppy to?"  
  
"Well, it'll be another month and a half or two months before I actually give it to anyone. It'll need to be with Abby for a while." He'd had to wait forever for Jaffer, it had seemed.  
  
Daniel was doing some quick math.  
  
"You _do_ realize that's going to put that at sometime around your wedding day?"  
  
Jack hadn't, but he wasn't about to admit that to Daniel.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Who are you giving it to?"  
  
"Are you hungry, Daniel?" Jack asked, standing up. "I thought I'd have dinner ready when Sam gets here. Want to help?"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Daniel..."  
  
The younger man sighed. He wasn't going to find out.  
  
"What are you going to make?"  
  
"Spaghetti?"  
  
"That sounds easy enough."  
  
"Oh, sure... but we'll make the sauce from scratch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sam likes it better that way." Jack said, defensively.  
  
"What? Do you even know _how_ to make sauce from scratch?"  
  
"Well... I've seen her do it a few times. How hard can it be?"  
  
Jack stood up and headed for the kitchen, and a few moments later, a very reluctant Daniel followed him.  
  
"How hard... of course..." 


	15. 15

When Sam came into the house, Abby was the only one that rushed to the door to greet her. Jaffer was too busy licking sauce off the floor; Jack was trying to put out the grease fire, while Daniel was nursing a cut on his forehead, and didn't even hear the door open.  
  
Unaware right away of what was going on, Sam knelt and greeted Abby with a smile and a scratch, but almost immediately realized that she smelled smoke, and looked around. Just as the smoke alarm started to go off. She dropped her keys on the stand next to the door and hurried into the kitchen, and into chaos.  
  
There was sauce everywhere. Sauce on the counter tops, running down the front of not only the cupboards below the stove and sink, but also above them. Every cupboard had sauce on it, and the front of the fridge was splattered with some kind of greasy substance. There was a pot lying on the floor – the obvious source of the sauce, since there was still some in it although it was steadily leaking out onto the floor, making the puddle Jaffer was cleaning even bigger.  
  
Jack was just spraying a small fire extinguisher, smothering the top of the stove with the foam and muttering under his breath with a thunderous scowl on his face. Daniel was sitting on the floor with his back to one of the cupboards, splattered in sauce as well, his hand pressed against his forehead. He, too, was muttering under his breath, but Sam thought it sounded like he might have been muttering in some other language since she couldn't understand what he was saying. There was no denying the scowl on his face, though.  
  
"What in the world happened?"  
  
Jack looked up from his fire, which was mostly out – although the smoke detectors were still blaring – and Sam saw his face was smeared with sauce. Jaffer and Daniel both noticed her for the first time, too, and the black lab abandoned his sauce to come and say hello.  
  
"Hi, Sam." Daniel hadn't moved from his spot.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Jack hit me."  
  
"I did not." Jack had turned off the fire extinguisher, and was looking to make sure all the flames were out.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked, shaking her head. The place was a mess.  
  
"I opened the cupboard and he got in the way of the door."  
  
"I slipped on sauce."  
  
"I can't help that." Jack said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a wash towel. Then he went to the sink – slipping on sauce once more and almost falling – ran it under cold water and handed it over to Daniel.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"It'll probably have to amputated."  
  
"Too bad I didn't hit you in the nose, then."  
  
Sam smiled. If they could joke about it, then it couldn't be that bad.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?"  
  
"Making spaghetti." Jack told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought it'd be a nice surprise..."  
  
"So you beat up Daniel and tried to burn your house down? That _is_ a surprise."  
  
"I didn't beat him up, Sam," Jack said reasonably. "He got in the way when I was going for the fire extinguisher."  
  
"Which you needed to put out the fire that...?"  
  
"Got started when I spilled the grease from the hamburger I was cooking onto the burner."  
  
"Hamburger? I thought you were making spaghetti?"  
  
"With meat sauce."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Don't worry, Sam," Jack told her, coming over and slipping on sauce right before he was going to kiss her, and almost falling. "I'll clean it up."  
  
She'd automatically reached her hand out to support her, and she smiled once she knew he wasn't going to fall.  
  
"Daniel? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're not bleeding too badly."  
  
"Joy."  
  
Jack scowled, but Sam laughed.  
  
"Want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"No, thanks, Sam. I'm having dinner with Sally."  
  
Daniel got to his feet and wiped the sauce off his face with the towel Jack had given him. Sam winced at the red mark, and decided that Jack must have hit him with a corner of the cupboard door and not an edge, because it was going to bruise beautifully. At least it really wasn't bleeding all that much. Daniel had had worse.  
  
"I'll see you two later."  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"You can't leave until you help me clean this mess up."  
  
Daniel looked around. "I'll clean the floor."  
  
Jack scowled. Jaffer was already doing a fine job of cleaning the floor off.  
  
Sam laughed again, and took Jack's hand, pulling him close so she could put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Go home, Daniel. You might stop and have that cut checked out on the way."  
  
"It's fine, Sam." Daniel picked his way across the floor, and looked back over his shoulder. Yeah, the kitchen was a mess. "You sure you don't want me to stay and help?"  
  
"Nah, go ahead and go, Daniel," Jack said. He wasn't anywhere near as miffed as he was pretending to be. "I'll clean it up. Get your face fixed."  
  
"Do I still get to be your best man?"  
  
Sam looked at Jack, smiling at this piece of information.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Have a good weekend, you guys."  
  
He beat a hasty retreat before Jack could change his mind about him helping with the cleaning. O'Neill looked around the messy kitchen and sighed.  
  
"You go relax for a while, Sam. Dinner'll be a little later than I first expected it to be."  
  
"I'll help you clean."  
  
"Nah, I got it. Go do something more interesting. And take Jaffer with you before he makes himself sick."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him softly.  
  
"If you change your mind, call me."  
  
Jack smiled and hugged her close for a long moment, then released her.  
  
"I will. Jaffer, go with Sam, little man."  
  
Jaffer's head came up and he gave Jack a reproachful look, but his tail was wagging as he walked over to Sam, trailing red paw prints in his wake as he smeared sauce.  
  
"Maybe we'll go outside," Sam said, noticing the red paw prints as well. No sense going all over the house and letting him spread them everywhere. She took the towel Daniel had handed her, and one by one cleaned Jaffer's feet off as Jack got started on the sauce mess.  
  
..................  
  
"Dinner was good," Sam murmured, softly. The two were on the sofa once more, and the remains of Chinese take-out were on the coffee table in front of them. Jack had stretched out on the couch with his head in Sam's lap this time, and he smiled as he looked up at her.  
  
"One does one's best."  
  
Sam smiled, running her hand along his cheek and then his jaw. Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the touch, which just encouraged her to keep doing it.  
  
"Did you call Marissa?" She asked.  
  
Jack nodded, still not opening his eyes.  
  
"She'll be over tomorrow some time to give Abby a check up."  
  
"Will she know so soon?"  
  
"She says she will."  
  
"She should know, I suppose."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"We're giving them another night, just to insure things – maybe – and if she doesn't need to be here, then Marissa will take her home."  
  
Sam looked over at the smaller lab, who was stretched out next to Jaffer, resting her head on his flank.  
  
"I'm going to miss her."  
  
"You'll see her again. You can come help me pick out the puppy." 


	16. 16

Author's note: Sorry about the wait, guys. I've been moving, and I've been too tired to even turn the computers on, much less do any typing. I'm still not done moving, but I should be back to writing now.  
  
..............................  
  
They spent the rest of the day relaxing. Sam went to get a couple of DVDs and they lounged in front of the TV, munching on popcorn and just being together. Sam told Jack about her day, and much to her amusement, Jack told her about his – which included a more detailed rendition of the story of the making of the spaghetti sauce. After the movies were watched, and the popcorn was eaten, they went and sat on the deck and watched as the dogs ran around the back yard playing keep away with each other and chasing balls and sticks. All in all, it wasn't a bad way to spend a Friday night.  
  
They curled up in bed later, with the dogs cuddling close as well, and Sam smiled and ran her fingers along Jack's cheek – one of her favorite places to touch him, because it wasn't something she'd ever have dreamed of doing before they'd decided they were going to be an item.  
  
"So, Daniel's going to be your best man?"  
  
"M-hmmm." Jack turned his head and kissed her fingertips. "It wasn't really a hard choice. Teal'c was the other choice, and he already told me a long time ago that when I decided to marry you, he didn't want to be part of the wedding party. Nothing too important, anyways."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack touched her cheek. "He wants to see the wedding and not have to do anything. So he can see how humans celebrate their nuptials, or something like that. I suggested we go crash a wedding so he wouldn't have to wait."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I did. But he said no. He'd wait until someone he knows gets married and then go with an invitation."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Better make sure we send him an invitation, then, huh?"  
  
"We'll make him be an usher or something."  
  
"He could do that."  
  
They both smiled, then.  
  
"You know who's going to be your bridesmaid?" Jack was fairly certain he already knew, but of course, Sam could always surprise him.  
  
"Janet said if I didn't let her be the bridesmaid she was going to jab me with a big needle."  
  
"Did you tell her we set a date?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"And she said...?"  
  
"She was happy, of course. Couldn't wait. Told me she'd been ready to come talk to you about setting a date herself if the two of us didn't take care of it sometime soon."  
  
Jack gave a melodramatic shudder. "She'd probably come see me with a big needle."  
  
"A dull one," Sam agreed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hammond needs to be told."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he knows. If not, he'll know before the week-end is out, since news like that spreads faster than Ebola."  
  
"I hope not. I'd like to tell him myself." He deserved that much, and more, as far as Jack was concerned.  
  
"Well, if you're going to give Abby back tomorrow, why don't you go track him down later?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I _am_ a genius, after all."  
  
Jack smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.  
  
"It's nice having my own genius." Of course, technically, he had two geniuses, since Daniel was one as well. "But you know what would be nicer?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A live in genius."  
  
"What do you mean?" She was pretty much a live in, already.  
  
"You're the genius, you figure it out."  
  
"You mean I should move in?"  
  
"I mean, you should move in, if you want to. I'll even build you a picket fence, if you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, it'll take a few days to actually get the pickets and the nails... but if you want me-"  
  
"I meant, do you really want me to move in?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"I'd love for you to move in."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you're ready."  
  
"It'd take a lot of packing."  
  
"I'd help."  
  
Uh huh. He'd probably break everything she owned if she let him get his hands on it.  
  
"I could have Janet and Cassie help."  
  
"Or we could hire someone."  
  
"I'd rather do it myself."  
  
"Does that mean you're considering it?"  
  
Sam shrugged, and smiled. "Why not?"  
  
"Good." He leaned over and kissed her. "We'll turn the extra bedroom into a workroom for you, so you don't always have to work late at the base."  
  
"If we do that, where's Shawn going to sleep when he comes to visit?" Sam ran her hand along Jack's side, smiling at the way he was already making plans.  
  
"He's going to be away at school."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"The baby we're going to have as soon as you're ready to make one with me."  
  
There was a change in Jack's eyes that Sam noticed immediately. They'd been loving already, and filled with gentle amusement while they discussed living arrangements, but now there was a warmth and a hunger that she'd only seen there a few times before, and Sam knew that her comment had pleased him immensely. Had there ever been a doubt before that Jack was ready for her to have his baby, the look in his eyes would have squashed it instantly.  
  
His hand strayed to her belly, and he pressed his hand against her gently, as if trying to picture how she'd look 8 months gone with his child, and Sam smiled.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"We're not waiting for peace on earth are we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Her hand covered his, and Sam squeezed his hand.  
  
"Let's wait until after the wedding, though." She said, softly. "There's going to be a lot going on, with planning and plotting, and if I get pregnant I might have morning sickness and that'd put a dampener on how much I enjoy the planning – and the wedding."  
  
"And the wedding night." He tried for a leer, but there was far too much amusement in his eyes and expression for him to pull it off.  
  
"And the wedding night," Sam agreed, sending her hand lower, much to Jack's delight.  
  
"Whenever you want, Sam," he told her, his voice slightly strained, now, and he sounded a little breathless. "The honeymoon would be a good time. You'll be away from the Stargate, and we can make sure we don't have any off-world missions for a couple of weeks after that."  
  
"The honeymoon will be fine."  
  
"But we could practice..." He said, his own hand sliding lower.  
  
"Oh, we'll need a lot of practice..."  
  
She giggled, but it ended in a breathless sound, and they didn't say much after that. Not with words, anyways. 


	17. 17

Abby was a cheerful dog. All labs are cheerful by nature, and she was as happy a creature as Jack had ever seen. But when Marissa came walking through the door the next morning, Abby went crazy with happiness. She swamped Marissa and Oliver, wuffling excitedly with her tail wagging so hard Jack was certain the thing was going to fly off and hit something any minute. It was incredibly endearing, and Jack smiled. What made it even more amusing was that Marissa was just as ecstatic to see Abby, and she was making little happy noises, too, as she hugged her little lab and made much of her.  
  
"She looks great, Jack," Marissa said, looking up when the initial greeting was over.  
  
"She looked great already," Jack said, leaning against the door jam. He was pleased, though, because Marissa didn't have any reason to be disappointed with the way he'd taken care of her baby. He'd simply treated her like he'd have wanted Marissa to treat Jaffer if the situations were reversed.  
  
"You took good care of her."  
  
"She's a great dog."  
  
"Shall we see if she's a pregnant dog?"  
  
Jack nodded, and called Jaffer to his side so he'd be out of the way. He didn't exactly know what she was going to do, but he figured she probably needed room to do it.  
  
"How are you going to check her?" Sam asked, curiously. "Is there a doggie pregnancy test?"  
  
Marissa nodded. "That's exactly it."  
  
Jack decided he didn't _really_ need to be there to watch the process. He didn't even want to know what a doggie pregnancy test included, but he was pretty sure Abby didn't need his help, and decided she probably should have a little privacy.  
  
"I'll... um... be waiting in... where are you going to do this test thing?"  
  
"The living room."  
  
"I'll be outside." He headed for the door. "C'mon Jaffer."  
  
Sam smiled, understanding immediately, and she and Marissa exchanged an amused glance.  
  
"Oliver? Why don't you go keep him company?"  
  
Marissa's husband followed Jack out the door, more than willing to miss this part of the whole breeding experience.  
  
"Can I help?" Sam asked. She was far more intrigued than grossed out.  
  
"Sure. You can hold her head and keep her occupied for a minute. Let's go into the living room."  
  
................  
  
"Congratulations," Marissa said, smiling, a half hour later as she, Sam and Abby walked out onto the deck. "Jaffer's going to be a poppa."  
  
Jack looked up from the chair he was sitting in. He and Oliver had been talking sports and tossing a stick for Jaffer to chase.  
  
"Already? You're sure?"  
  
Marissa nodded.  
  
"99% sure."  
  
Sam smiled when she saw the look on Jack's face. It was a mixture of relief, pleasure and excitement and a large smattering of pride.  
  
"That's great." Oliver said. His expression was almost identical to Jack's, and Sam realized the two men were going to be 'grandpas'.  
  
"It's wonderful news," Jack said, taking hold of Abby's face and planting a kiss on the top of her nose. The black lab reacted instantly with a kiss of her own, her tongue snaking out and catching Jack on the lips. He sputtered, but it wasn't serious, since he'd long since grown used to dog slobber.  
  
"We're going to take her home," Marissa said, smiling both at the treatment Jack was receiving and at the prospect of bringing Abby home after missing her for so many days – which felt like far more than it really was.  
  
"You'll keep us informed of how she's doing?"  
  
"Of course! You're more than welcome to come by anytime and see her, and I'll send digital pictures of her as she gets fat, so you can keep track of her progress."  
  
"That'll be great." Jack wasn't positive he wanted to be there when the puppies were born, but he definitely wanted to see them soon afterward.  
  
They stayed out on the deck discussing puppies – Abby's upcoming puppies in particular – for another half hour or so, but it was obvious Marissa wanted to get Abby home where she could make a big deal out of her baby without an audience. Jack could understand perfectly. He helped Oliver gather all of Abby's equipment, extra food that hadn't been necessary, and assorted doggie treats, and they loaded it into the car, while Sam said goodbye to Abby. Jack gave the little black lab a good scratch, too, promising her that he'd see her soon, then watched as they piled into the car and drove off.  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked, putting her arm around his waist as the two walked in the front door.  
  
"I miss her already."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You're such a softie."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Okay, you're not."  
  
"Hey, don't _patronize_ me..."  
  
"I'm not... you're _tough_ and _mean_."  
  
He scowled, but it wasn't the serious scowl, and Sam laughed as Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly and wrestled her down onto the couch, where he pinned her and started tickling her. Sam's laughter turned to helpless giggles, and Jaffer rushed over, trying to decide if it was Sam who needed his help or Jack. Both looked like they were happy to him. He finally just ended up jumping up on both of them, pinning them both down as he growled happily, his tail wagging and slobber dripping.  
  
"I... thought... you were going... to go... see... General Hammond!" Sam's voice was broken by giggles, and squeals – something that would have amused anyone from the base, since they'd never seen her in such a position before.  
  
"I am," Jack told her, finally. He was still pinning her down, pretty much sprawled on her with a hand bracing himself above her so his weight combined with Jaffer's weight didn't smoosh her flat. "I just had to take care of other things first."  
  
"Like tickling me until I almost pee my pants?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Like this."  
  
He bent down and kissed her. Sam's smile faded immediately, and she sighed against his kiss. God, he was _such_ a softie. No one would ever believe it if she tried to tell them.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Want to come with me?"  
  
"I'm going back to bed." She'd been up late, after all, and unlike him, she'd had to work all week. She was ready to relax.  
  
"I'll take Jaffer so you can sleep."  
  
She knew better. He was taking Jaffer because he wanted to get out of the house he'd been stuck in for the last three days and he wanted the company. Besides, Hammond's grand daughters loved it when Jaffer came to visit, and chances were they'd be there.  
  
"Hurry home."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed her again. He loved it when she said stuff like that. It meant even more since she'd agreed to come live with him. It was her home, too, now. Or would be, when she moved in.  
  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."  
  
He gestured for Jaffer to get off his back and then he reluctantly rolled off the couch as well, letting her up. Sam had the final say, though, when a hand slid erotically along his body as he moved, and he smiled.  
  
"Wanton."  
  
"I'm addicted to you, what can I say?" 


	18. 18

Author's note: If I'm wrong on my details on General Hammond, you'll just have to forgive me! I'm too tired to go double check things.  
  
.........................  
  
George Hammond lived on a quiet street in a suburb just outside of the edges of Colorado Springs. He lived in a modest house, but with a huge, green yard, that was surrounded by a garden, and flowers that were secretly his pride and joy. Of course, not a lot of people knew Hammond even liked gardening, but Jack did. And he always made sure to keep Jaffer out of Hammond's gardens the few times he brought his black lab over to the house.   
  
Two little girls came tearing around the back of the house as soon as Jack had pulled the truck to a stop, and Jaffer leaped out of the window to go and meet them without so much as a by your leave from Jack. It was one of the few places he was allowed to do that, and he knew it.  
  
"Jaffer!"  
  
The girls were swamped under by Jaffer's greeting, much to their delight, and Jack shook his head and headed for the door. The girls were safe outside – Jaffer would never let anyone he didn't know near them, and the black lab knew better than to go out of the yard.  
  
Hammond was waiting for him when he reached the sidewalk leading to the front porch.  
  
"Colonel? Shouldn't he be at your house making puppies?"  
  
O'Neill smiled, looking over at the girls, who were now chasing Jaffer, who was running slowly, looking back over his shoulder occasionally to make sure they weren't falling too far behind.   
  
"Nah, he's done, Sir," Jack said, smiling. "Marissa took Abby home, so we're free to leave the house now."  
  
"And did he do what he was supposed to do?"  
  
"Marissa says he did. If all goes well, we should have puppies in a couple months."  
  
"Congratulations." Hammond knew how excited Jack was about the prospect of a little Jaffer running around, and he also knew that there was some heavy betting going on at the base as to who Jack was going to give the puppy to. His money was on Sam Carter, but he'd never admit to Jack that he was betting on something like that.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Hammond looked over at the kids playing with Jaffer, and decided that they'd be fine. The black lab was erratic at the best of times, and Hammond could well remember many incidents which led to believe that maybe he wasn't the most responsible of creatures, but he had proven himself when it came to protecting the people around him, and Hammond had no doubt that anyone foolish enough to try something with the black lab close at hand would find a very sharp and nasty surprise waiting for them.  
  
"Can I get you some coffee, Colonel?"  
  
He had to assume it wasn't a social call that had brought Jack to his house that Saturday morning. According to the rumor mill at the base – which Hammond was well tapped into, despite his rank – Jack and Sam Carter had finally decided on a date for their wedding, and Hammond was fairly certain this was what O'Neill was doing here.  
  
"That would be great, General."  
  
The two men walked into the house, leaving Jaffer mauling the two children.  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Please."  
  
They went into the kitchen and Jack watched as Hammond poured the coffee, trying to figure out how to bring up what he'd come to say. Hammond, luckily, at least gave him the best opening he could when he handed him his coffee.  
  
"What brings you out here on a Saturday, Colonel? I'd have thought you'd be spending the day with Major Carter, hanging out and enjoying the prospect of the patter of little puppy feet."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Actually, I came to talk to you about Major Carter, Sir."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We've set a date for our wedding, Sir. I wanted to tell you before you heard it second hand, or third or fourth."  
  
"What day?"  
  
"August 12th."  
  
He'd heard August 14th.   
  
"This year?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Congratulations, Colonel."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Jack took a sip of his coffee. "I just didn't want to have this sprung on you from out of nowhere."  
  
"I was wondering when the two of you were going to get around to picking a date."  
  
Jack was surprised by this statement. Hammond didn't seem at all surprised.  
  
"Are you okay with this, Sir?"  
  
"You mean is it going to cause me problems?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Come with me, Jack." Hammond turned and left the kitchen, and O'Neill followed him, curiously. Outside the window, he saw Jaffer chasing Hammond's youngest granddaughter, who was toting a large stick. The other child was chasing the two, screaming happily.  
  
Hammond led Jack to his study, where he rummaged through his desk for a few moments, before withdrawing a piece of paper and handing it over. Jack took it in the hand that wasn't carrying his coffee, and read it. It wasn't long. Then he looked up at Hammond.  
  
"When did you do this, Sir?"  
  
"About a month after you came and told me that you were going to resign from the military to be with Sam when she'd lost the baby." Hammond said. "I figured that eventually you'd ask her to marry you, and I didn't want to go through another scene in my office, so I decided to cut out the problem before it could manifest itself. So I called the President."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I figured you didn't need me to tell you it was okay. You're a grown up, and she's a grown up. The President thinks that the two of you have saved our asses enough times that it warrants you having permission to do whatever you want to do with your lives. As long as you're still in the military – and with the SGC."  
  
Jack smiled, and looked down at the Presidential order once more. Here was his permission to marry Sam, without either of them needing to resign, or transfer.  
  
"Thank you, General."  
  
"Just make sure I get an invitation, Colonel."  
  
"Of course." Jack smiled. Like he'd ever get married without Hammond there. The man was like a father to him, even if Jack never said it.  
  
"Is there any particular reason the two of you chose August 12th?"  
  
Jack shrugged.   
  
"I'm not sure. Sam chose it."  
  
"And you just jumped at the chance to tell her yes before she changed her mind?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Hammond smiled. How well he knew those under his command.  
  
"Would you like more coffee, Colonel?"  
  
Jack looked down at his cup, and shook his head.   
  
"No, Sir. Thanks. I'm going to head home."  
  
"Tell Sam I said hello."  
  
"I will." Jack handed the Presidential order back to Hammond. "Thank you... for everything."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, son. Now take your dog and get out of here, before he drools all over my grandkids."  
  
"It's probably too late for that, Sir." Jack smiled, and headed for the door, calling for Jaffer, who came rushing over, trailed by the grandkids. "Say goodbye, little man," Jack said, reaching down and hugging the closest child. "We're out of here."  
  
"I'll see you Monday, Colonel."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
After a half a week of doing nothing, Jack was looking forward to getting back into the swing of things. 


	19. 19

_Author's Note: This is not an epilogue, just so you know... that's coming._  
  
.........  
  
It was almost exactly two months to the day when the call came in. It was Friday night – the night before the Big Move, as Jack was calling it. The night before Sam was moving into his house – _their_ house – and he was sleeping soundly, wrapped lovingly in her arms, with his head tucked under her chin and dreaming of a quiet lake with Jaffer on one side of him and Sam on the other. Then the phone rang and shattered the still waters of the lake, causing Jack to fall in and dragging Sam in after him.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He'd originally thought he was hearing her voice in his dream, but in his dream she wasn't nudging him in the side with a bony elbow.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Wake up. Marissa's on the phone. Abby's having the puppies."  
  
He was awake immediately. He sat up so quickly that he almost bumped heads with her, and Sam smiled, handing him the phone and lying back down, cuddling against him, sleepily.  
  
"Marissa?"  
  
"Hi, Jack." Marissa sounded excited, and not at all sleepy. "She's already had two. Both boys."  
  
"Black ones?"  
  
"Yes." Marissa sounded amused. Jack and Sam had kept in constant contact with her all throughout Abby's pregnancy, even thought the two of them had been swamped with other things as well – moving Sam and the wedding not the least of things – and Marissa had tried to explain to Jack why there was a chance that Abby could have an entire litter of tan puppies without a black one in the bunch. Not that it was likely, but you never knew. Jack, of course, had gone glassy-eyed during the explanation, and Marissa knew that he hadn't taken in half of what she'd said. No biggie, Sam could explain it at another time.  
  
"Is there anything you need? Do I need to come over and boil water or something?"  
  
Sam snickered sleepily, and Jack frowned down at her. She reached up and caressed his cheek, and the frown disappeared immediately.  
  
Marissa laughed.  
  
"No, Jack. We have everything under control. If you want to come watch-"  
  
"_No_. Not if you don't need me there."  
  
"Then we'll keep in touch and tell you final totals and colors and sexes as soon as they're all out."  
  
They'd done a couple of ultrasounds on Abby and the probable number of puppies was seven, but there was always a chance one was missed, and of course there was no way of knowing the sex or color. Jack had looked at the picture and thought that Abby had a bellyful of little aliens, until Sam had turned it over and pointed out backbones as the method of counting. Then he'd stared at the picture for a good hour, much to her amusement, and Hammond's annoyance, since he'd been holding a briefing.  
  
"Thanks, Marissa. We'll be near the phone. Give Abby a kiss for me."  
  
Jack looked at his watch. It was about midnight, and there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. He hung up the phone and looked down at Sam.  
  
"She's had two so far. Black ones." That was good, because Jack wanted a _black_ puppy.  
  
Sam smiled, and rested her head on Jack's thigh. She knew he wanted a black one, although he hadn't told her who the puppy was for, either, and she hadn't asked, knowing he wanted to keep it a secret.  
  
"That's wonderful news."  
  
Jack nodded, suddenly restless. He looked over at Jaffer, who was lounging at the foot of the bed watching the two of them.  
  
"Want to go for a walk, little man?"  
  
_No_. He wanted to go back to sleep. But if _Jack_ wanted to go for a walk, Jaffer wouldn't let him go alone. Who knew what might be waiting out on the dark street, just waiting for someone to walk past without a great big black guard dog walking with him? Jaffer would never let Jack go for a walk by himself. He wagged his tail, reluctantly, and it was enough for Jack.  
  
He looked down at Sam, who he'd never drag out of bed for a restless walk. Not when she looked tired already. It'd been a long couple of weeks, once they'd actually started packing up her house. He'd let her decide what furniture in his house was put into storage to make room for whatever furniture in her house that she wanted, and he'd already moved all of the furnishings out of the guest room to covert it into a workroom for her. Of course, there were many things at work that she couldn't just bring home with her, but there were plenty that she could, and these she'd be able to look at with leisure, now.  
  
"We're going to go for a walk."  
  
"I'll wait for the phone to ring." And maybe get a little more sleep.  
  
Jack slid out from under her, and then kissed her soundly, then went to get dressed, while Jaffer watched from his spot on the bed, half hoping that Jack would change his mind and decide to go back to sleep. No such luck. The black lab sighed when he reappeared, fully dressed and ready to.  
  
"Come on, Jaffer."  
  
Pretending to be a whole lot more enthused than he actually was, Jaffer hopped down off the bed and headed for the door with Jack. Sam watched them leave, and listened while they walked through the house, heard the front door open and close, knew Jack was locking it securely and looking around to make sure no one was lurking in the bushes waiting for him to leave her alone – and counting on Jaffer to do the same. She smiled, and closed her eyes. God, it was good to be loved.  
  
He'd been working his tail off the last months, and Sam knew it was all for her. He'd talked to a friend who had a friend who was in the Navy that was apparently an 'absofuckinglute' genius when it came to building things, and already plans were in the making for an add-on to the house. One that would be a guest room for all intense purposes, although Sam knew it was really intended to be a nursery. There was plenty of room to build, and she'd been reassured that this guy would have it up and built in record time. Especially since he would have plenty of help. It was amazing to see how many people owed Jack favors, and he was pulling in a lot of them, lately.  
  
There had been wedding plans to make, and Jack had prudently stepped back from them. He'd waited for Sam to decide – with a lot of help from Janet and Cassandra and a few of her other friends – what she wanted, then Jack had become the one to get it. He'd proven himself a genius when it came to this. They'd have the wedding at a church, because although Sam had plainly stated she didn't _have_ to have a church wedding, Jack had told her that he had the perfect place in mind. Since it was the only decision he'd really wanted to make, Sam had capitulated, and he'd done all the work in arranging to get it on the 12th – which was a Saturday, and it was downright _impossible_ to get unless you'd already planned it almost a year in advance. What he wanted he got, though, and he'd proudly told her a couple days later that they'd be married in the biggest, most beautiful church in Colorado. She didn't ask how he'd managed, and he didn't tell her. She'd just smiled and thanked him.  
  
Of course, they still had missions to go on, and places to explore, and worlds to save – according to Jack. No matter what else, they were in the SGC for a reason, and that was because they were good at what they did, and both Sam and Jack were careful to make sure the changes in their personal lives didn't affect their work ethics.  
  
Sam was pulled from her drowsy thoughts when the phone rang again. She reached for it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sam? She's just had two more. Both boys. Four boys, all black."  
  
"That's wonderful news, Marissa." Sam had been hoping for a tan puppy, herself. Just because it'd make that confused look appear on Jack's face when he tried to figure out – yet again – how it could be brown when the others were black. She loved that look. "Jack went for a walk with Jaffer, but I'll let him know when he gets back."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Restless."  
  
Sam could hear the amusement n Marissa's voice when she spoke next.  
  
"Can you imagine how he'll be when it's _you_ having the baby?"  
  
"He's not going to go walking," Sam said, laughing. "I'd kill him."  
  
"I'll call you when I have more to tell, Sam."  
  
The line went dead, but the laughter echoed for a moment longer. Carter smiled, and hung up the phone. They'd be married in about two months, and then she could start trying to get pregnant. She rested her hand lightly on her stomach, and closed her eyes, a slight smile of anticipation on her lips. 


	20. Epilogue

_Epilogue_  
  
"Jack!"  
  
O'Neill turned, having barely stepped off the elevator, and was surprised to see Daniel coming up to him at a fast walk. The archeologist smiled when he saw the small black form Jack was cradling in his arm, and he rested a hand lightly on the fuzzy little head.  
  
"What are you doing here, Daniel?" Jack asked, frowning. "You're supposed to be at the party."  
  
"So are _you_."  
  
"I forgot the card."  
  
"Where's Jaffer?"  
  
"With Sam. Where's Sally?"  
  
"With Janet."  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"I left my gift." He held up a gaily-wrapped present. "Can't go to a party without a present."  
  
"Does that mean I get presents at my bachelor's party next week?"  
  
Daniel frowned. "We'll see."  
  
Well, that was better than no.  
  
"Want to ride out with me?" Jack offered. "Sally can bring you back – or I can, later."  
  
"That'd be great, Jack. Thanks." He looked at the puppy in Jack's arms, and smiled, softly. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure." Jack handed the puppy over to his friend. "Don't drop her."  
  
"I won't drop her."  
  
"I'll be right back. I need to go get the card." Jack gave him another warning look, plainly reminding him not to drop the precious burden he was holding, but Daniel had her in careful arms. She wasn't going to go anywhere. He smiled as Jack walked down the hall, and looked down at the puppy. She was exactly what Daniel had expected one of Jaffer's babies to look like. Black and fuzzy, just like Jack's big lab had been when he was little, and she had huge paws to grow into, and a gleam of mischievousness in her eyes that still reminded him of Jaffer.  
  
"You are _adorable_," Daniel murmured to the puppy, who licked his face, ecstatically. She loved being held, and she loved being spoken to in soft tones. "You have no idea how happy you're going to make someone he loves."  
  
Daniel had finally been let in on the secret, and even though he'd lost the bet, he had to admit that it was a perfect choice. One that had truly surprised him.  
  
The puppy, who didn't have a name yet, simply licked him again. Daniel smiled. She was sweet like Abby was. A perfect blend of her parents. Daniel couldn't wait to see how she was when she was bigger.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Jack had come up behind them without Daniel noticing, and he looked over sheepishly, having been caught talking to the puppy in baby tones. Jack didn't laugh, though. He'd spoken to Jaffer like that most of the time when his baby had been a puppy.  
  
"Yeah. We're ready." Daniel started to hand her over to Jack, but he shook his head. "You hold her, Daniel."  
  
Daniel smiled, pleased, and cuddled the puppy closer, much to her pleasure. The two men got on the elevator and headed for the surface. Ten minutes later, they were in Jack's truck, and Jaffer's jet-black fuzzy daughter was securely in Daniel's lap as Jack drove off-base.  
  
................  
  
Jack's house was changed considerably in the past months. The day they'd moved Sam into his house, Jack had left her in her old house with Janet and Cassandra and a handful of volunteers – most of them big burly Marines who normally guarded the base, but this weekend were wearing a different hat – movers. Since most military families moved at least a few times, most of the men were adept at packing, and Jack had had a plethora of volunteers to choose from. Half the volunteers were packing the final things at Sam's house. The other half were at Jack's, building a surprise.  
  
When Sam had pulled up in the passenger seat of a moving truck, she'd been shocked to see that in only a few hours the platoons of marines – under the watchful eye of Jack and a Navy Seabee named Floyd – had built her a beautiful white picket fence around the front yard. It was perfect, and Sam had been hard-pressed to keep from crying as Jack had put down step one of what he called the _Things Sam Should Have_. She'd heard the list, of course. He'd told her the list the night they'd settled on a date for their wedding. A picket fence, a dog and 2.5 kids. She'd laughed about the .5 kid, telling him that that was going to be impossible, but Jack pointed out she _already_ had that one. Or she would the day she married him, anyways. Shawn was Jack's son, but Dotty's son, as well, and that only made him half Jack's. What was Jack's would soon be Sam's, which meant that in a couple of weeks, she'd have the .5 kid, and that would be .5 down and two to go. And of course, they already had the dog. Of course, Jaffer _probably_ counted as two, but that wasn't an issue.  
  
"The party's already started," Daniel murmured, slightly disappointed, when they pulled up to the drive.  
  
"They're not going to wait for us, Daniel," Jack said, grinning. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and reached over to take the puppy from him. She went willingly – already she was completely in love with Jack, and he'd only had her for a few days. He cuddled her close, and waited for Daniel to get out of the truck. "Come on, let's go find everyone else."  
  
They didn't need to find everyone else. As soon as Jack had pulled into the driveway, Jaffer had known he was home, and that tipped off Sam, who told the others who was there. As Jack and Daniel went through the gate, Jaffer came roaring around the side of the house, barreling toward him and Daniel at what could only be called a gallop. Following him was a herd of children, all screaming happily. Behind them followed a small group of adults, including Sally, Sam and Teal'c, all wearing party hats and smiles.  
  
"_Daniel_!"  
  
"_Jack_!"  
  
The girls gathered almost exclusively around Daniel, much to Jack's amusement, but a couple came over to Jack, as did most of the boys. He smiled. Of the nine kids who'd been in his original cabin China, all of the boys were there, and they were all so much bigger than they'd been when he first saw them so many years ago.  
  
"Who's that, Jack?" Simon asked, pointing at the puppy in his arms. Only Shawn and Andrew knew that it was Jaffer's puppy, for the secret had been kept completely and utterly.  
  
"This is Jaffer's puppy."  
  
"Ohhhhh! What's his name, Jack?" Asked Devon.  
  
"Can I hold him, Jack?"  
  
"Wow, how old is he?"  
  
"You're going to have two dogs?"  
  
Jack grinned at the boys, and beckoned Gina over closer. The girl had been swarmed by the boys, and hadn't bothered to push her way forward, knowing that Jack wouldn't keep her left out for long. She had more faith in him than that. She came forward, smiling. He was going to let her hold his puppy!  
  
"This isn't a _boy_ puppy," Jack told the boys gathered around. Now the girls were gathering around as well, Daniel forgotten in the wake of a cute puppy. Sam came over as well, slipping through the crowd of youngsters to stand beside Jack, her arm coming around his waist. "It's a _girl_ puppy. And she isn't mine. She's _Gina's_."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gina's eyes were wide as she reached for the puppy that Jack was handing over. The fuzzy creature was already licking her face, but Gina's eyes were only for Jack.  
  
"_Mine_?"  
  
Jack nodded, smiling.  
  
"Your mom said it'd be fine, and I think you and her will be best friends."  
  
"Like you and Jaffer, huh, Jack?" Shawn said, grinning at Gina.  
  
"Exactly, Shawn."  
  
"She's _really_ mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gina looked like she was near tears, but she buried her face in the fuzzy fur for a moment, and when she looked up her eyes were wet, but there was only happiness there.  
  
"You have to name her," Jack told her. "She's got to start learning her name."  
  
"What are you going to name her, Gina?" Shawn asked.  
  
Gina looked at the crowd helplessly. She'd never named anything before.  
  
"Try a name that starts with a J," Andrew suggested. He had a lot of practice naming labs, since he'd watched several litters of puppies come and go, all of them having fine names. "Since Jaffer's her daddy."  
  
"How about Jasmine?" Gina asked, smiling.  
  
"It's a beautiful name," Jack said, his own smile tender and loving, and enough to make Sam's heart melt. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."  
  
Gina handed the puppy to Shawn, who was standing closest to her, and wrapped her arms tightly around Jack, her eyes once more filling with tears. Jack hugged her close.  
  
"She's the best present ever, Jack."  
  
He smiled, and pressed a tender kiss against her tear-smeared cheek.  
  
"You deserve the best."  
  
"So do _you_."  
  
Jack ran his fingers through Gina's silky hair, and for a moment, the two of them were lost in their own little world. He looked at Shawn, and Sam, who were standing close by, then at Daniel and Teal'c, who were also near at hand. Jaffer came over and stuck his nose in Jack's face, and O'Neill smiled.  
  
"I already have the best, sweetheart. What more could I possibly ask for?"  
  
_The end.  
_  
_Author's note: So! Here it is! The end of another story. I hope you all liked it, but if you didn't, let me know why. (If you did, let me know, too!) Yes, Daniel's allergic, so he couldn't have the puppy, Sam will have Jaffer who is a handful himself, and Shawn will be at school where he couldn't have a dog even if he wanted to... that left Gina) Andrew has Shadow, he doesn't need a puppy_


End file.
